The Hidden
by Kelsey-Short
Summary: Before her father died, Maddie Brandon was taught one thing: hide from the monsters in the shadows. Too bad the fates have a different plan, and it all starts with the Cullens. An imprinting story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Maddie

High School was never really my thing. There were too many students, mulling around the halls like cattle waiting to be slaughtered. There was too much noise—with the jocks yelling nonsense over the dozen of other voices, as though the world truly did need to know about how that was _bogdacious mannnn_. And then there were people like me, the students that kept their head down, did well in classes, and couldn't be bothered to be noticed by the minds of others.

But it soon became abundantly clear to me that things are conditional, and none of the rules I knew applied in the tiny, hole in the wall school that I had been forced to live out the rest of my senior year.

Keeping my head down, I tapped my pencil quietly against the desk in attempt to keep from making eye contact with any of my other peers. Seven months, three weeks, and seven days was all I had left. Seven Months, three weeks, and seven days before I jumped on the earliest flight with a one way ticket to the rest of my life.

"Maddie." And though her hushed, I winced at the sudden loudness in the near sudden classroom. But it had become abundantly clear to me after my first day that teachers had a different type of expectation here. In other words, there were none. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

A smile cracked on my lips, and I leaned back into my seat and differed from my extracurricular work. "Yes, I'm going to the party." I said sarcastically. My fingers tapped nervously on my worksheet, my mind raced with the equation I had been focused on.

"Oh my god! Really?" Emily's eyes lit up, and because of that excitement, I nearly gave in and agreed to actually go. But given that Emily had known me for over half a year, she should have known what my answer would be before it left my mouth.

"No…" The clock hit the hour, and the already packed-up students filed out of the room, desperate to get home at the end of the day. I, on the other hand, wasn't too anxious to get home. "I have to work, you know that." Even with the extra hours I was pulling, and the two scholarships I had managed to snag, I was going to be drowning in student loans before I graduated. In more ways than one it was my fault, given my choice in attending the MIT, but there was nowhere else I'd want to be.

She stood by my desk, twirling at her knee-length skirt. It hit my desk rhythmically _swish swish swish swish,_ like the tail of a dog. "But I heard the new kids will be there, and they are so yummy. Come _on_ Maddie." My lips thinned at the whine of my name.

I hauled my bag onto my shoulders. I hated letting her down, especially when she put so much work into being my friend. I wasn't blind, and I knew it wasn't always the easiest to hang around when I didn't put much work into the friendship. But friends came and went, and perhaps I knew that better than anyone.

"They aren't going to want people oogling at them." _The Cullens_. So far there'd only been one sighting, when the eldest and the father had come to enroll the brood, but the spies of Pine Grove had collected more than enough information. More information that I could remember, more information than I cared for. But Emily swore that her heart stopped when she gazed lovingly into his eyes—not that her word held much credit—because in Emily's mind, everyone was in love with her.

"Oh, they are fine." Emily waved them up, her heels clacking as she made a desperate attempt to keep up with me. _Clack, clack clack clack clack_ , I grit my teeth against the sound, the pounding too loud. Too sharp.

I rolled my neck and hurried out the front of the building, my muscles already too stiff. I needed to run.

"What's it going to take for you to leave me—"

"Oh look!" Emily gasped, and I yelped as she gripped into my arm. "It's one of them!"

I managed to yank my arm from her talons, but she continued to gasp toward me until I turned my attention to the girl stepping out of a porche. She was tall, and impossibly gorgeous with long caramel hair that curled along her back. Her skin had that perfect flush that girls attempted by pasting blush onto their cheeks; but the worst of it was that she wasn't even trying in the jeans and oversized hoodie that draped her body.

And it was clear the hoodie belonged to the boy that followed her out. His huge body leaning over her as though shielding her from the non-existent dangers of the world. But one look at the body's russet skin, and at the way he looked at her, told me they were far from related.

"And they are brother and sister?" I asked, trying to keep up with the topic.

Emily laughed and waved me off, her body slightly hidden behind mine as though she were in danger of being undermined in their beauty. "No. Well, I don't actually know. Cousins, maybe. It's all very confusing."

"Huh." I started forward, headed toward the buses. But I was stopped short, attacked by the senses that flooded my mind. I swallowed thickly and turned slightly to look over my shoulder, and to where the two newcomers were disappearing into the school. And just like that, my defenses dropped, my brain fixated on their presence.

 _Lovely lovely lovely couple. Very lovely. Very lovely indeed._

I dug my fingers into my temples, pushing the voice from my presence. Instead, I focused on Emily's voice, her chatter endless and oblivious to my sudden discomfort. My sudden panic.

My muscles bunched, my fingers itching with the energy building beneath my skin. I itched at my arm, my skin already raw. I needed to get home. I needed to hide.

"I'm going to miss my bus." I said quickly, cutting Emily off short. And I didn't look to see her face as I pushed away, leaving both my only friend, and the ghosts, behind.

#

I learned from a very young age that monsters were real, but more importantly, that I shouldn't be. Or at least, it was incredibly important that those very same monsters never know of my existence, because they were a greedy species.

 _The sight_ had run in my family for centuries, skipping a generation every once and awhile. So between getting burned at the stake, and being thrown into insane asylums, the Brandon family had learned to keep their mouth shut.

I slowed my run into a walk, my hands instinctively finding their place against the back of my head as I caught my breath. My heart beat against my breast, mimicking the anxiety that was rising up inside me. I purposefully kept my gaze averted from the trees lining the forest, knowing full well that in a few paces there'd be a loop-death that had occurred long before the road had been paved. And on cue, a girlish scream cut through the air. I didn't wince, not even when she started choking on blood, not when it started over again. I was used to it.

My mother didn't understand why I was the way I was, mostly because I had inherited the sight from my father, but most days she was too preoccupied with my baby brother to notice me whispering to empty air.

And my father had always been careful to keep her hidden to this world, if only to make it easier for her to sleep at night. But between his tours, he'd pick up his family and relocate us to somewhere he had deemed safe—somewhere he had known I would be safe. But he was gone.

I picked up my run again, careful to look both ways before I darted across the road and into the forest's side path. The trees instantly swallowed me, the sun replaced by the coolness that the shade provided. The ground was uneven, but my feet found their sure mark.

I didn't know what the Cullens were, only that they weren't human. It had been obvious to me the moment the wind carried their presence to me, and how the ghosts fluttered around them. Spirits fed off energy, and whatever they were, they had a whole hell-of-a-lot.

If needed, I could convince my mother that I needed to leave the town. I could stage a breakdown. But with a heavy heart I knew I couldn't do that to her, not when she had just started her job at the hospital. I couldn't be that selfish. Seven Months, Three months, and seven days. All I had to do was keep myself hidden for that long, and then I'd be safe.

Without warning, I pitched forward as my foot caught onto an uplifted root. My breath caught, and I flung my arms out in attempt to regain my balance. I winced as I fell onto the rocky forest floor, and I knew by the sting that I had skinned my knee.

 _"You should really be more careful_." Dean said from a tree. Moving so I was sitting, I narrowed my eyes at him. " _Blood can be a funny thing, turns out you need it._ "

"Yeah, and you should stop annoying me." I grumbled. I rose to my feet and inspected the damage for a half a second before I started jogging again, but slower now. I knew that I needed to turn back soon, but the day's events had left me wound up.

 _"But what fun is that?_ " He said, jogging beside me as though the exercise would do his dead heart good.

I shook my head once more, not wanting to egg him on. Most ghosts came and went, but Dean was a regular, clinging onto me like an unwanted scab.

" _I was exploring Egypt earlier, hoping to get some glimpse of king Tut or whatever. But the dude wasn't there. Honestly it was quite rude. If someone had built me a pyramid, I'd respect that hard work enough to stick around."_

A laugh bubbled from my throat, disrupting my breathing pattern. And I coughed, my footsteps slowing once more. Leave it to Dean to make it impossible not to respond, but when I went to open my mouth, he was already popping out of sight.

"What the…" A twig snapped, and I stiffened, suddenly and acutely aware of something in the vicinity. I turned my head slightly, looking from the corner of my eye at the density of trees around me.

I took a step back, and then two. I needed to go home anyway. Maybe I was being ridiculous, and overly cautious, but I knew of the existence of monsters.

Spinning on my heel, I sprinted back the way I had come, no longer aware of the blood that was dripping from my knees.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Embry

"Seriously, a _normal_ apartment would have been fine." I grumbled as I ran my hand over the polished granite counters. When I had originally agreed to move out with my alpha, I hadn't thought through the consequences of living on the mercy of the Cullens.

"Oh, but it is important for boys to have their space, and the other places were far too small."

I looked over to where the Cullen Momma stood with her dainty hands folded neatly over her lap. Though she stood respectfully near the door, careful not to get her sickly-sweet scent all over my new home, I wanted to tell her that she shouldn't bother. I had gotten used to the smell long ago.

"Well, thank you." I said awkwardly. I thought to the pathetic funds that I had saved up for the summer, not nearly enough for the first-month's rent at the shitty complex I had originally been scouting. "I appreciate it."

"Of course. We are so happy to have you boys along." She shuffled again, "I should go check on the moving vans, I'm sure they've already gotten. Lost. Call if you need anything." And then she was gone.

The apartment felt cold, and far too fancy for what I was accustomed to. It helped that I was sharing the spacious living-arrangement with Seth and Jacob; and it was far better than the house Momma Cullen had originally wanted to purchase for us. I was here for my alpha, I wasn't here for comfort.

I stretched my arms behind me and looked around the living room once more, it was already filled with futons and tvs and whatever else Esme had thought we'd want. But it didn't feel like home.

My home hadn't been anything too nice. Mom had always been working and she had never really liked me around, but these woods weren't the trees of the reservation, and because of that I was blind.

Gathering the keys from the counter, I quickly fled from the apartment, scarcely remembering to lock the door behind me. Already I was questioning my decision to move. Of course, when the Cullens had first announced that their time in Forks had passed, Jacob had made it clear to us that we didn't have to follow him. And not everyone did. Quil hadn't been able to bear the idea of leaving Claire behind, and Leah had decided to take some time to travel Europe, but there had been nothing in Washington for me.

I inhaled the world around me, my eyes closing as I took in the new scents around me. The strangest thing was not smelling my brothers embedded in the earth. These trees were a fresh canvas, and we were as strange to them as they were to us.

So I passed my hand along the trees that I passed, desperate to leave my mark in one way or another. We hadn't yet scouted the area, but I knew from maps that Pine Grove was secluded enough to where I wouldn't have to worry about wandering eyes.

I stripped and stuffed my clothes into the hollow of a tree. The chilled afternoon air kissed at my skin, extinguishing the worst of my body's heat. And I bounced on my heels, shaking out my fingers in preparation for the change. Inhale, exhale.

My paws hit the forest floor in a single explosion of agony, but just as quickly as the pain had come, it was gone, replaced by the power of my blood.

I stretched my back legs out, leading up the arch of my spine and then to my front legs. I chuffed, letting out a surprised growl at the quietness of my mind. My own mind. Without the whispers of my brothers.

Releasing a bark, I leapt once before pushing speed into my gallop.

My nails dug into the soil, propelling me forward. Several furry forest animals shrilled at my sudden presence and went into hiding, and I had to resist the urge to chase them. There were so many new sounds, and I instantly knew that I wouldn't be as attuned to them if my mind wasn't so void of others.

I slowed at that, and a whine escaped me before I realized just how lonely I felt. Everyone was busy with their own lives now. Quil had Claire, and Jacob had Nessie. Seth may not have imprinted yet, but the kid was bound to find his person soon. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for my brothers, because I'd never wish their unhappiness, but it'd be nice if I didn't feel so…unneeded.

A laugh cut through my thoughts, and I stopped short and fell to my hindquarters, hiding my dark fur in the brush. It was easy enough to follow the sound, and my eyes stuck onto the back of a small girl as she jogged past me.

Her bronze hair had been scraped up into a messy ponytail, and the sharp tang of the air told me she was bleeding somewhere. I scrunched my nose before lifting it higher into the air, testing her scent further. She smelt…different.

Desperate to get a little closer, I took a few cautious steps. A twig snapped underneath my paw, and the girl spun toward me.

But it wasn't fear that caught me, but her gaze as it moved past where I was hidden. She was strength, and she was beauty. Her forehead bunched with concentration, and I nearly exposed myself just so I could see the understanding in her face click. I almost exposed myself so that she could see _me_.

 _See me_.

And as she turned away, my heart died in my chest. I opened my mouth to call out to her, but I stopped when I found myself unable to form words with my muzzle.

And then she was gone, taking off into the forest just as quickly as she had come.

Quietly, unable to remove her from my sight, I followed her from behind until I could no longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Maddie

"Mom, you home?" I called as shut the door with my foot. Using the hem of my shirt, I wiped off a sheen of sweat off my forehead, then after a second thought, I stripped it off all together.

"Kitchen!"

I used the shirt as a sweat cloth as I followed my mother's voice, maneuvering through a labyrinth of boxes as I went. Because despite six months of living in our home, my mother had yet to finish unpacking. These boxes were different though, because they were Dad's stuff. I wanted to move them into the garage, or at least the attic, but I gave Mom the space she needed when it came to Dad. She didn't know how everything worked like I did, no matter how much I tried to comfort her.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Mom asked, but her eyes weren't on me. She was leaning in front of Benny, my baby brother. Her eyes were in the goo-goo stage, and I knew that I could fall over dead and she'd still be caught up in his cuteness.

"Yeah, it was fine. Do you think I could take another campus class?"

"Another one? Maddie, those classes cost money, and shouldn't you be focusing on your highschool work?"

I pursed my lips. Even though I had hated the hustle and bustle of my last school, at least there was a big enough of a student body to offer an arrangement of AP classes. But classes in Pine Grove were a joke, and I felt like head-start was leaking from my grasp. Hence the college courses I signed up for online.

"I finished my homework for the month, Mom. It isn't exactly that hard to read a book and finish a few worksheets. I'm doing well in Statics, and I'd like to take another. If that's alright. I'm sure I could look into some highschool programs that they offer."

After a moment she gave a hesitant nod. "We will talk about it."

 _"You know that means no, right?"_ Dean asked, suddenly appearing at my mother's shoulder. He leaned down and tilted his head, observing Benny as though he were a strange alien creature. Benny squealed and grasped at the air, bouncing at the appearance of my ghost. I wasn't concerned, however, because all children had the sight, it was when they didn't grow out of it that things got worrisome.

"Thanks. I'm going to go upstairs. Do we have some food I can eat?"

At this she did look to me, horrified that I'd suggest she'd forget me enough to lead me to starvation. But her eyes didn't find my face, instead they jumped to my knees.

"Christ, Maddie!"

I looked down and mentally cursed, forgetting that I had skinned my knees bloody. I looked like a murder scene.

 _"Told you the blood looked scary."_

I glared at Dean as Mom fluttered forward with a cloth.

"I swear, you like getting hurt. What did I tell you about being careful, Madison? Were you even going to clean this out? Sit down."

I sighed but let her fiddle with me, feeling guilty for almost liking the attention that she was giving me for once. But in my defense, I hadn't _tried_ to get hurt. "There's a party that Emily wants me to go to."

"Emily?"

I winced as she poured hydrogen peroxide onto the scrapes. "My friend, Mom. Emily."

 _"Babies are weird. They are weird, aren't they?_ " I shook my head, trying to ignore Dean as he made bubble sounds at my brother. Dean had been twenty four when he had died, but he had also been one of those guys that had been too gorgeous for his own good, and he had used it to his advantage. Way to his advantage, but that was something too complicated for me to think about.

"Oh. Friends. Right." She sighed, "I am glad that you are making friends. But a party? You like parties, don't you?"

I held back a scowl, "No, I really don't like parties. But she wants me to go." Most of the time conversing with my mother was like trying to pull teeth, I couldn't find a topic that wasn't painful.

"You should go. Meet kids." And I nearly bit my tongue to say that I had _just said_ I didn't like parties. Not that I'd know, I'd never been to one, but before I could speak, she tilted her head. "If you go to the party, we can talk about the college course. Okay?"

I sat up suddenly, startling her away. "Okay!" I said brightly. My enthusiasm caught Dean's attention, and he was instantly popping to my side, pumping his fists.

 _"Hell yeah! Finally something fun! Goodbye Physics, Goodbye hours of watching you do calculus, hello girls!"_

"But girls can't see you." I grumbled under my breath, only loud enough for Dean to hear me.

"What was that?" Mom asked, looking over from her returned spot in front of Benny.

"Nothing. I've gotta go, do stuff." And before she could change her mind, I sprinted upstairs, already running the brochures in my head.

#

Embry

Jacob was home by the time I had shifted back and hastily changed. My heart was still tripping over itself—doubletime and triple time. So fast that I couldn't even keep up with my own thoughts because all I could do was picture Her face. Her hair. Her eyes.

Suddenly, I understood every time Sam hadn't taken his eyes off of Emily, or how Quil had followed behind Claire as though he were guarding the queen himself. Though, to him, Claire was his queen. And She was mine.

I was bouncing as I threw my single key onto the counter, but despite my obvious change in mood, Nessie was the first one to catch it.

She looked over from the couch where she was laying across Jake's lap, her caramel hair bound into a high messy bun. "Well aren't you chipper." She said with a bright smile, her brow arched. Jake looked over at that, observing me as well.

"Shut up." I said, doing my best to stuff my excitement into a mental box. In reality I knew that I should tell my brothers about Her, but for now, for just a little while, I wanted to keep Her a secret. Keep her to myself—at least until I knew her name.

My heart stuttered at that. I didn't know her name, I didn't even know _who_ she was. She could just be in for the weekend for all I knew, and then she'd be whisked away into the world without me ever knowing. I moved on the balls of my feet, my hand resting on the counter.

"You okay?" Jake asked, my appearance apparently distressing enough to mute the tv. "Did you run? If you are hungry there is pizza in the fridge."

I absently shook my head, too upset to eat. "How was the highschool?" I asked instead, desperate to avert my thoughts from Her before I went insane.

"It looked amazing!" Nessie gushed, instantly sitting up. Jake chuckled, his eyes trained on her. Always on her.

"She only thinks that because it's her first time at a highschool. It was smaller than the Reservation."

"But it was great! There were so many classrooms, and students! Though not as many because they were leaving, but it was amazing! I am so excited!"

I actually smiled at that, we'd see if she still liked highschool after a month of busy work. Originally Jake had wanted to enroll along with Nessie, Edward, Seth, Alice, and Bella. But eventually I had convinced him to do some college courses with me instead. The vamps had had centuries, and the freetime, to do highschool like it was a bad addiction. I, on the other hand, was more interested in leaving the highschool train far far behind me.

And then I wondered whether or not She went to Nessie's school. Or was she a college student? A drifter? She had looked mature enough, with luscious curves. Pine Grove was small enough, but there was no telling how long it'd take me to find her. Unless…

"I'm going to go back out." I said suddenly, heading toward the door. If I could find her scent before it faded away, then maybe I could at least figure out where she lived. I winced at that, remembering the scent of her blood.

"You just got back!" Jake protested. He got up and gave one glance toward Nessie, "But I'll go with you. I haven't scouted the area yet."

I tensed under the strain of his authority. I wanted to tell him no, because there was no way I'd be able to keep Her a secret with Jake in my mind. But even though he hadn't _commanded_ that he was coming, I couldn't say no to my alpha.

"I'm just walking around." I said, deciding that I'd follow the scent by human form, even if it made things a lot harder. "But tomorrow?"

Jake inspected my face, but after a moment, he decided that his time was better spent with Nessie. He kissed her forehead, and when her eyes closed as she leaned into him, I felt a ping of jealousy. I wanted to find Her.

My body shuddered, and I was headed back to the trees before I could decide otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Maddie

 _"Can we take an acting class? An acting class would be fun!"_ Dean spun on his heel, " _Oh, look! That girl is wearing pajamas!_ "

I took out my phone and held it to my ear, a gesture so natural to me now that sometimes I forgot that the phone could call actual people. "Since when did this turn into a 'we,' last time I checked I was the one with the pulse."

" _Hey, that doesn't mean that I can't learn something."_

"And you have to learn… _acting?_ Out of all the talents that you lack, acting is definitely not one of them." I stopped at a crosswalk and waited until I was sure the car would stop before I stepped into traffic. "Regardless, the point of forking out cash to take a class is that I find something I can get credit for college for."

" _You need electives too you know."_

I rolled my eyes, "Did you even go to college?"

Dean gasped and put a hand to his heart, and though he didn't have to, he sidestepped out of the way of a cyclist. That was something I noticed the dead did, human habits. More so if they spent more time in our realm than in The Other. Dean was a prime example.

 _"I take offense to that. Yes. I went to college."_

I shifted my phone to my other hand, "Well—"

I yelped as I ran into a massive shoulder, having been too focused on the dead nuisance. "I am so sorry!" I dropped down to pick up my dropped phone, only taking a moment to make sure the screen hadn't been cracked. "I wasn't looking where I was going and…" My words died in my mouth when I met the dumbfounded gaze of the collided victim. "Are you okay?"

The boy shook his head as though clearing himself from a daze, and a smile quickly overtook his features. "Fine, I am fine. Are you okay? God, I made you drop your phone. Is _that_ okay?"

I laughed and held the phone up as evidence. "It's fine. Really, I'm sorry that I ran into you." I started to move past him, but before I made it two steps, he was in my path again.

"Uh, sorry. But it isn't everyday that I run into a pretty girl, and I was really hoping to get your name."

Dean stepped in between the two of us, his arms crossed over his chest. He was miniscule compared to this monster of a guy. He was over two heads taller than I, and his arms were practically the size of tree trunks. But he was…rather pretty. _"I don't like him_."

I shot Dean a glare, my cheeks already flushed. If there was one thing that I didn't know how to do, it was flirt. And I especially didn't flirt with hot guys. "Yeah," I scrubbed a hand awakwardly through my hair, feeling like it looked like limp straw in comparison to this guy's gorgeous dark locks. Like, by God, what kind of conditioner did this guy use? "Maddie. My name is—" My voice died, my stomach suddenly tight when I realized something I hadn't before.

The air around him was different, shifted, and if I concentrated enough I got a distinct flash of flesh and blood. Power. Anger. Supernatural.

The blood drained from my face, and resisted the urge to take a few steps away from him. I had the upper advantage here, because I knew he wasn't normal. But so long as I didn't look sideways at Dean, or answer him, then he wouldn't know about me.

My father had never explained why I had to keep myself hidden from the monsters of the world. He'd splutter about mistakes of the past, of gaining unwanted attention, but every damn story always ended the same way—with a Brandon disappearing.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked suddenly, and my gaze snapped to him. I was caught aback by the genuine look of concern in his eyes.

I managed to nod, looking down to my phone as though I was looking for a time. "I—I've gotta go. I have a meeting." I mumbled, keeping my eyes downcast.

"Oh…" His voice grew quiet. "A meeting with who?"

I hesitated. The last Brandon to go missing, to my knowledge, had been decades ago. Some ancestor whisked away and thrown into an institute for the visions she hadn't managed to keep secret. Since then the family had learned, but that didn't mean that stuff hadn't happened along the way.

Thankfully, Dean had caught on to my unease and had made himself needed elsewhere. And unable to answer, I just pointed in the direction of the admissions office and started walking that way.

"Cool, that's where I am headed too." He smiled, "So, what's your major? Do you like the campus? What year are you?"

I swallowed thickly, my heart beating uncontrollably in my chest. He hadn't been walking this way. He was following me. He knew. He Knew. He knew. "Elec-trical Engineering." I gasped out before pulling out my phone. "I-I have to go."

And though I heard him protesting behind me, I turned and quickly fled the opposite direction.

 _"Don't worry, he isn't following._ " Dean said, reappearing beside me.

I released a breath and shoved my phone into my back pocket.

I didn't know why there were so many supernaturals in this town, and more and more I didn't know if I wanted to stick around to find out.

#

I didn't go to class, and I didn't fake sick to skip either, though I felt ill enough.

I sat at the base of the stairs, my arms wrapped around my knees as I stared at the masses of boxes scattered in the hallway. The house was silent, empty of both my family and spirits. And in the quiet, I couldn't escape my own fears.

I had never minded seeing the dead, not when half the time they just wanted someone to talk to, but today I hated who and what I was. With Dad, when he was home, things had been easier. When he was home it wasn't my job to look out for the monsters of the world, and I didn't have to taste test every essence that I came across. But now that he was gone, it was up to me to preserve myself.

Sometimes I wanted to say to hell with it, because maybe my family had gotten it all wrong. I was just as supernatural as any of the others I came across. And when I thought about the boy from the campus, I wondered if he was just as oblivious as me. Maybe he had a special kink that he kept hidden. And maybe I was in no danger at all.

But Dad hadn't been scared for nothing.

Dad hadn't been on the run for nothing.

Dad hadn't jumped off that bridge for nothing. And that was what scared me most of all.

Pushing off the stairs, I grabbed onto the box nearest to me and tore it open. Instantly I was pressed by the faintest remains of my father, his scent still clinging to the untouched clothes that had been tossed into this box.

I pulled a flannel out and buried my nose into the material. A lump formed in my throat, and I fisted my hands in attempt to hold back the tears that were welling up. _Please. Just come see me one last time. Tell me what I'm hiding from_.

But I knew it didn't work that way, because for whatever reason the one spirit that I so desperately wanted to see couldn't. Or maybe he didn't want to.

I knew Mom wouldn't want me going through Dad's stuff, but I couldn't stop myself from grabbing two more sweatshirts from the box and carrying them up to my room.

One glance at the clock told me that I should be in History, and though every second away from class killed me, I knew that I should be allotted one day to take a breath. It wasn't like they'd notice I was gone anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Embry

The moment I walked into the Cullen house, everyone could tell that I was in my mood. But this wasn't just any attitude change, oh no, this was a downright stomach in a pit, my heart feels like it was torn out type of mood. And I definitely wasn't ready to deal with the Vamp Clan.

"Dude, stop scowling, you look like you are constipated." Seth said through a forced smile. I only rumbled a growl in my chest and watched as he waved enthusiastically and jumped onto the couch.

I had been an idiot, an absolute idiot. God, or whatever higher power, had blessed me with finding Her, with knowing her name, and something that she liked! And what had I done other than screw it all up. I'd come on too strong, or too big, or too wolfy and possessive. God, I'd screwed it all up, and I felt sick because of it.

"Dinner will be done in about thirty minutes, boys." Esme said from the kitchen, not bothering to raise her voice given that every soul in the house had the hearing of a hawk.

"You don't have to cook for us, Esme, we are perfectly capable of making our own food. But thank you." Seth said, his gaze now focused on the TV. The roaring of gunfire sounded from the game him and Emmett were locked in. Seth must have done something annoying, per usual, because Emmett roared.

"She cooks for me too, you know." Nessie said, reappearing from the backroom.

I felt awkward, standing in the doorway like I did. I didn't belong here, not the way that Seth and Jacob always had. I had a better understanding of the Cullens now, and I didn't feel disgusted in their presence anymore. They were nice people. But I wasn't ever sure how to interact with them.

I eased into the sofa next to Seth, and it took only a minute to ease back into the leather. This house was bigger than their Forks one, if that were even possible. The vampire clan had far too much money for their own good.

"You went up to the campus today, didn't you?" Emmett asked, not looking my way. "How big was it?"

And though I tried, I couldn't stop Maddie's face from taking space in my mind. And it wasn't the timid smile she had awkwardly given me, her blood flooding her cheeks. No, I thought about how she couldn't wait to get away from me.

So I grunted. "Big enough for a community college in a small-ass town."

"Better than highschool." Edward responded from the kitchen. And when I turned to look at him, I shuffled uncomfortably. I always forgot that the bloodsucker could pick through my thoughts like a raccoon in the garbage.

I winced, _sorry._

Edward inclined his head my way, letting me know it was alright. It had to be hard, being stuck in the minds of everyone else without an off switch.

I took a moment to survey the room. Half of the clan were nowhere to be seen, most likely scouting the area the same way I had been earlier. There was plenty of wildlife, that much I had seen. And suddenly, I realized how strange it would be, sharing the land with vampires the way we'd never had to in Washington.

"Embry? Could I talk to you for a moment?" Jake rose, walking to the patio without another word, and instantly I knew that his request _hadn't_ been a request. Well shit.

Like a child about to be scolded by its father, I shuffled to the patio with the most dignity that I could muster.

The evening was cool, with the potential of crisp rain lingering in the air. The forest was alive with the chirps of crickets, and the cries of squirrels. I rolled my shoulder in attempt to shake off the chaos of sound.

Jake was waiting by the forest's edge, given that being directly outside the home wouldn't offer any more privacy than talking inside. I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying." I grumbled, not looking his way. But he didn't get it. He didn't understand what it was like to have your mate look at you like you were the grim reaper. Hell, he'd never had the fear of his mate not wanting to be near him, for Christ's sake, she had been a baby.

"What is going on? You didn't have to move, Embry. I had made that clear. This was _your_ choice. The Cullens have been more than generous to us, and it'd be nice if you could at least handle being in the same room as them."

I shook my head. He wasn't wrong. "It's just weird, Jake. I'm not used to all of this, and it will take some time to adjust. I lived on that reservation my entire life."

"And so did I."

 _But you've got Nessie._ She could have asked him to plunge a dagger into his heart and he would have done so with a smile. "I'm sorry." I murmured. I could smell the beef for dinner wafting from the house, but my stomach turned at the thought of eating. I'd screwed it all up.

"No. There is something else going on—" He held up his hand, "And don't you dare say there isn't, because I am not an idiot."

I sighed and craned my head to look at the clouded moon through the canopy of the trees. How was I supposed to explain that I'd imprinted on a girl that wanted nothing to do with me? That I felt more worthless than my mother had ever made me feel. I kicked at some dirt in front of me. "There's a girl." I nearly whispered.

Jake stilled at that, his eyes instantly searching my face. "Just a girl?" I didn't answer, I didn't have to. Because with us, it would never be as simple as a mere girl. And within that next second, Jake was cursing under his breath. "When?"

"When I was scouting." I scrubbed a hand through my hair. "She was running through the woods, and she stopped when I snapped a twig. God, Jake, she was gorgeous. I could tell that even before she turned my way. Bronze hair that was perfect even messy, eyes like a stormy sea. She was bleeding on her knees. But she looked _powerful._ I can't explain it. I guess I don't have to." I sighed, "But then I lost her. And I found her again, on campus."

A smile cracked over my features, "Her name is Maddie. Engineering major. And that is all I know about her. I don't know where she came from, or how I will see her again. Hell, she'd call the police if I showed up out of nowhere, the way I freaked her out on campus. I must have been oogling like a freak."

"Shit, Embry. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know." I looked to the house, watching the Cullens through the large glass windows. Esme was in the kitchen, talking enthusiastically to Seth. Edward and Emmett were talking on the couch. And Nessie was watching us through the window, her arms wrapped around herself as she watched her Mate.

And as though he felt her gaze, he turned and looked in her direction, his entire body straightening with renewed energy. That's when I realized my hands were vibrating, anxious to be away from this thing that I didn't have.

"I need to run. Just for a few minutes. Tell Esme I am sorry. I'll be back." But when I started marching deeper into the trees, Jake followed. And he remained silent, leaving me to my brooding as we stripped and leapt into our purest bodies.

And I didn't hold back as my mind became flooded with Maddie. All her, all the time. I didn't know how I'd lived, breathed, without knowing she was out there in the world. She was my world. She was mine. And I'd die if I lost her.

 _It will be okay_ , Jake's presence finally flooded into me.

And he didn't say anything else as we took off into the trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6—Maddie

"You missed a real kick-ass party." Emily said as her way of greeting. She plopped down next to me on the lunch bench and threw her salad container onto the table.

"So," I stopped speaking when she shot me a glare. Quickly I finished chewing my giant bite. "Did your 'yummy new kids' show up?"

"No." Emily flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, "But I'm sure they had something else to do. It was still fun though, and I made out with Garrett, which made it worth-while."

I chuckled and pushed the rest of my sandwich away from me. "Well I'm sure that it will be a great start to your relationship."

"Please, I don't want to date the boy. Though it was fun." She tapped her toes for a moment, looking around as though her eyes were jumping from person to person. I knew exactly who she was looking for, and it became obvious enough when she locked onto where the Cullens were sitting outside. We could only see their backs from here, but even the back of their heads was annoyingly perfect. I quickly looked away.

I hadn't decided what to do about the situation yet, but as far as I could tell, they hadn't noticed me. They didn't know about me. And so long as I didn't obviously give myself away, I'd be safe. Of course I'd be safe.

"I went to the community campus yesterday."

"Ugh, puke. I don't know why you insist on taking classes on top of your classes here."

All I could do was shrug, because without warning, someone plopped down in front of us. My stomach dropped, and I slowly rose my gaze until I found myself staring into the chocolate truffle eyes of the Cullen girl.

"Hi." I nearly squeaked out. _They don't know. They don't know._ I reminded myself. But I found myself doubting that when the girl smiled brightly and leaned forward on her hands.

"Renesmee, right? Omygosh, I love your hair! Is that your natural color?"

Renesmee barely turned her attention to Emily, but she nodded before looking back to me. "Sorry, but my family was annoying me." She said, gesturing to where one of the boys was peaking in the window in confusion. God, there were so many of them. "And you guys didn't look too intimidating." She instantly looked to the textbook spread out in front of me. "Statics?"

My voice felt dry on my tongue, and I thanked my stars that the lunch room was blissfully free of ghosts.

"Maddie is weird and takes college courses. Thinks she is too good for us."

I rolled my eyes and closed my textbook, carefully trapping my notes inside. "No I don't, but I need the credit."

"That's awesome! I'm not sure how far I am on subjects yet, but if I fall behind, do you think you could help me? As far as I can tell, I am horrid at math!"

I hesitated. _Normality. Display normality._ "Yeah. Sure. But Mr. Thomas is decent enough of a teacher, I doubt you'll have much trouble."

"You have a big family." Emily interrupted, obviously uncomfortable with being out of the loop. "And I thought my younger sister was more than enough!"

Renesmee gave a quiet giggle and undid the hastily done ponytail. "Yeah, and that isn't even all of them." She sat back and looked to the window, where not one but two of her siblings were staring at us. I was starting to get the distinct feeling that they didn't normally sit at a random table, and that didn't sit well with me at all.

"Do you have any idea where this class is?" She asked, suddenly sliding a schedule in front of me. I had my next class with her.

"Yeah, I've got it with you. You can come with me." I slid my backpack onto my shoulders and threw away the rest of my lunch. I had lost my appetite. "It's your first day right? What brought you guys to Pine Grove?"

Renesmee instantly stood, moving more gracefully that I could possibly imagine. "Oh, it was time to move, and Carlisle got a great offer at the hospital."

Emily fell into step beside us, her heels clacking desperately in her attempt to keep up. She was practically lit up with the excitement of walking next to a Cullen, almost as though she expected to absorb some of Renesmee's beauty. "Carlisle is your father?"

A weird look crossed Renesmee's face. "Uh huh." But I was very good at reading lies. However, I had also heard through the gossip tree that the family was a mash-up of foster kids. So maybe Renesmee just didn't feel like she fit into her family. But it was all too much of a coincidence that they all _just happened_ to be supernatural.

"Well, I've got art. I'll see you later, Maddie. Oh! And you are always welcome to hang around us, Renesmee!" And with an enthusiastic wave, she was off.

Without Emily as a buffer, I was all too aware of Renesmee's proximity. And when she sat next to me in the class, I couldn't help but taste at the energy around her. It wasn't like anything I had felt before, a mixture of ice and fire that coincided as though intertwined at a molecular level. It wasn't like the boy from the campus, which had been animalistic. And for the thousandth time, I wished that my father had taken the time to help me distinguish the supernaturals—that he had actually taught me their species. But instead, all he had taught me was what was human, and what was not.

"So, you like math?"

I twiddled with my hands, closely inspecting the buds of my nails. "Yes. It's comforting, how predictable the equations are. Pieces that fit." I shrugged, "It's nice."

"So, are you going to major in math?"

To my surprise, I laughed. "No. Engineering."

"Cool!" Renesmee leaned forward on her desk, getting closer to me. But I didn't move away. Whatever this girl's plan was for me, I didn't sense any hostility. "I haven't given much thought to what I want to do yet. One day at a time I guess, I've got all the time in the world." She paused. "Hey, would you mind giving me a small lesson in math? Just in case I'm further behind than I predicted? I'm desperate for some friends outside of my family, and you seem nice enough."

I bit at the inside of my cheek. I didn't have any reasonable excuse, and to my dismay, I really did like this girl. She was nice. Emily would kill me if I said no. And I really hated hurting others.

So, knowing that my father would be rolling around in his grave, I blew out a slow breath and gave her a hesitant smile. "Sure. I'll be free tomorrow afternoon, if you wanted to get coffee or something."

"Great! But I have something else in mind."

#

Embry

Covering a burp with my fist, I balled up my empty BigMac wrappers and tossed them into the garbage. My brothers and I had gone a rather long run that morning, before Seth had gone to his first day at the new school, and after days of not being able to eat anything, I was starving.

I was getting used to the new apartment, or rather, I was pleasantly pleased with the fact I didn't have to make excuses to my mother. When I had left with the Cullens, I had pulled together enough of a plausible story to make her believe that I was attending a college out of state. Honestly, I think she was more thrilled at the idea of having me out of the house than I was.

It had always been hard, hiding my life with the pack. And I remembered how often I'd watch Jake, Seth, and even Leah joke around or converse with their parents about the events happening throughout the reservation. But I still felt guilty, primarily because I hadn't given my mother much thought since we'd arrived at Pine Grove. She'd probably liked if I called, but I'd probably get voicemail.

I shut the door to my bedroom behind me and tenderly sat on the edge of the large bed. Esme had outdone herself when it came to the apartment decorations, especially when a group of teenaged boys didn't need much in the first place. She'd put a flatscreen TV on the wall, and a minifridge underneath the study desk—knowing full well how much we ate. The walls were a gray, which was perfectly plain for my taste. But my favorite thing was the window, which gave a clear view to the park that we were backed up against. It was empty, but peaceful.

"Embry!" Nessie burst into my room a moment later, a secretive smirk on her face.

"Jake isn't here." I laid back in the bed and stared at the ceiling. "But I'm sure he'll get back soon enough."

"Please." She hopped onto the bed with me and pushed me until I scooted over. No normal girl would have been able to move my weight, but she easily rolled me over. "Ask me what I'm doing tomorrow."

I sighed, not knowing if I wanted to play this game. Nessie was like that annoying little sister that I had never wanted. I loved her, but half the time I wanted to punch her.

And when I didn't respond quickly enough, Nessie punched at my arm. "Ask!"

"I don't see how—" But Nessie stopped me by placing her hand on my arm.And my breath was taken away.

 _She sat at a lunch table, her head bent over a large textbook that was covered in scratch paper. She had a sandwich lazily dangling in one hand, as though she had completely forgotten that it was there. She was far too engrossed in what she was reading._

 _Her hair was falling like a curtain, draped over one shoulder._

 _And when her friend came, my heart started tripping over itself at the sight of her smile. At her eyes twinkling. Her laugh. God she was gorgeous._

And then the image was moving quicker. Nessie telling Edward that she'd be back. She had recognized Maddie from what Jacob had told her. She had overheard her name earlier. Talk of math tutoring.

 _"Got any plans?"_

The image cut out like a bad reception as Nessie withdrew her hand, a smile playing at her lips. "Now ask me what I'm doing."

I sat up quickly, my breath still left behind with the vision. "You met her. You talked to her." I whispered, my eyes wide. I wanted to ask a million questions, like how she seemed, and how she smelled, and if she had mentioned running into a too-tall muscled wolf freak. But I bit back my inquisition. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Oh, nothing." She giggled and waved it off as though she hadn't spoken to the love of my life. "But I _may_ have asked Maddie if she could tutor me. And if you are a good puppy, maybe I'll bring her back around here."

 _Yes_. But I couldn't forget how Maddie had reacted to me at the university, and I doubted that she'd be thrilled to find her stalker reappearing.

And as though she had inherited Edward's mindsight, Nessie stood and gave me a sympathetic smile. "She'll come around, once she meets you. Once she knows you. Hell, if it makes you feel better, she acted weird around me too, Embry. I think she might just be a shy little thing."

I nodded absently, standing in the sudden need to move around. My bones were on fire, and the clock was ticking far too slowly when in less than a day, I might see Maddie again. And yes, maybe everything would be alright. "Shy. Maddie is shy."

Her name was Maddie. She wanted to be an engineer. And she was shy.

And for the time being, I felt better knowing just one more detail about her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Maddie

I almost expected Renesmee not to show, hell, I was really hoping that she _wouldn't_ show. My stomach was in a bundle, my head was a bunch of tangled yarn, and my heart was a chugging train. I was a wreck.

Though my physics textbook was open in front of me, I hadn't retained a single paragraph that I had looked over. Instead, my gaze scanned the library as though I were on guard duty. Per usual, the shelves were empty of human life, but not from spirit life. I made an extra effort not to make eye contact with any of the ghosts, but they'd recognize me anyway. Why had I chosen the library? Maybe I really couldn't get through life without my father, because more and more I had no idea how I was supposed to hide a core piece of who I was.

"Maddie!" The librarian didn't even bother to shush Renesmee as she burst through the doors and placed herself in front of me. "I am so glad you are here! Wow," She took a moment to look around, "An actual highschool library. Cool."

I pursed my lips and eased back. "I'm getting the feeling that you've never been to highschool."

She quickly waved it off. "I was homeschooled for the first half of my life. Which," She turned to me suddenly and batted her eyelashes. "I lied, I'm sorry! Like I said, I'm desperate to have friends, and I got the distinct feeling that you don't do the whole 'hanging out' thing."

Well, she wasn't wrong. But I couldn't help feeling like my time had been wasted. I slid my textbook back into my backpack and started to stand. Renesmee quickly lifted a hand to stop me.

"Oh, please don't go? There's still time to see if I need help with math, but as of right now I think I'm alright. But can we get coffee? Or could you show me the town? Or anything, really. I've been stuck with my siblings all afternoon!"

My eyes drifted to the door. It wouldn't be hard to make some excuse, to slip out and go home. But so far nothing had gone badly, even the spirits were keeping a respectable distance away. And Renesmee really was nice. I remembered how it felt not to have any friends.

So I let out a slow breath and nodded reluctantly. "I have to be back by nine, I'm supposed to babysit my baby brother. But sure, I wouldn't mind getting some coffee."

"Oh!" She bounced up and hooked her arm through mine. I didn't even flinch. "Great! This is so great!"

"So, have you lived here your whole life?"

I sipped at my steaming cup, the caffeine already taking affect in my exhausted brain. I smirked to myself and set the mug down. "No, I only moved here at the beginning of last semester."

"Do you like it here? Where did you live beforehand, and why did you move?"

I shuffled uncomfortably and tapped my fingertips against the table. It was my favorite table out of the café's collection: this one a series of tarot cards that had been placed underneath a glass surface. And it looked as though I could touch the cards, smell the oil paint, but my finger always came short. I always knew it would, but the child in me wanted to try anyway.

"I like it," I finally said, looking to meet her eyes. "It's quiet, kind of like a way station before I go somewhere else. A lot smaller than Little Rock—Arkansas. We'd always moved, but when my dad died…." I shrugged.

"I am so sorry, I wouldn't have asked if I had known." She gathered her hair in one hand and brought it to one side of her neck, picking at the ends.

"No, it's fine. He has been gone awhile. Almost a year. I've never really minded death." And naturally, my eyes drifted toward where an old woman was bickering at her son. Thank god he couldn't hear her. And it was true, she didn't mind death.

"Well, I'm glad you here. Everyone at school seems really nice, if not a little overwhelming."

I took another sip. "You said you had a lot of siblings?"

"Yeah, well I have a big family anyways. There's Carlisle, and Esme. And then there's Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Embry, and Jake." She smiled more on Jake's name. "They are all in college though. Taking classes. The only highschool babies are Me, Alice, Edward, and Seth."

"Huh. Big family" I echoed.

Renesmee giggled and stood, the movement quick enough for me to get a whiff of the sweetness of her perfume. "The biggest! Are you done? It's my treat, and I'll take you home, but would you mind if we stopped by Jake's apartment? He'd really like a bearclaw."

I looked around, once again avoiding her eyes as I nodded. The initial fear I felt had faded, mostly because the hopeful part of me wondered if she was only like me—strange in the most subtle of ways.

And once she had walked to the register, I pulled out a five for my coffee and slid it into the side pocket of her forgotten jacket. If she had noticed, she didn't say anything.

Renesmee drove a porche, which was intimidating within itself. And as we took off toward the West side of town, I caught Renesmee taking side glances toward me. I could tell that she was toning down the most of her excitement, or her talking, or whatever it was that made her tick like a squirrel. I appreciated it, and I did my best to smile. I'd never been much of a people person.

"You met my brother, you know. Embry. When I mentioned I was hanging out with you, it sounded a whole lot like you. Not many highschoolers prowl around the community college."

My breath left my lungs, and I looked out the window before she could catch the panic in my eyes. Why had we moved somewhere with so many damn trees? Too much seclusion, too much quiet. "Oh." I managed to say, not trusting my voice to say anything else. It made more sense that they were related, and it did make me feel a little safer that the supernaturals in the town were in some weird, giant clan versus randomly choking me in.

"He comes on a little strong sometime, and I wanted to apologize for that." She giggled, "He was a little dumbfounded by you, and the boy _really_ doesn't know how to flirt. Which, you know, comes on a little murderous when paired with his massive body weight. But he really is a good guy. Really sweet."

I bit at my lip, measuring my breathing. The car was too small. The leather stuck to my hands, and the seat heater was searing into my back, causing my shirt to stick to the emerging sweat. The air was too thin. I let out a little wheeze and adjusted the vents toward me.

"Are you okay?"

I was breathing quickly, and my fingers danced along the doors until I managed to find the lock button. And by the time I had wrenched the car door open, Renesmee had hastily pulled over.

I stumbled out of the car, nearly falling on my hands and knees. And walking several paces away, I choked back the threat of tears that was rising in my throat. Idiot. I was such an idiot. I'd give myself away—the signs were everywhere. In the way I didn't fit in, how I missed pieces of conversation because I was hearing four voices at once. And Dad had known, he had always known I couldn't pull off hiding in plain sight. It's why he had moved us. Always moving us. He couldn't even hide.

"Maddie," Hands were suddenly on my arm, guiding my hands to the back of my head. "Breathe. Come on, just breathe."

I hadn't even realized that I was hyperventilating, tears streaming down my face. And my knees wobbled as my head grew light like a balloon. But before my legs could give out, Renesmee had helped me sit.

"So-sorry." I choked, squeezing my eyes tightly.

She shushed me, my wrist now in her fingers. "Are you okay?"

I waited until it was obvious that I could control my own breathing before I nodded. I hadn't had a full panic attack in a while, the last time being when I had felt my father die. I had raced from my bedroom, screaming at my mother that something was wrong. It had taken her thirty minutes before she had believed me, and by then the police were already on their way.

"Does that happen often?" She released my wrist.

I used the sleeve of my sweatshirt to wipe at my face, paying careful attention to underneath my eyes. "No. Just sometimes." My heart was still clunking in my chest, painfully beating against my throat. "I'm okay. Really."

Renesmee settled back across from me, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Was it something I did?"

Again, I shook my head. "I'm not used to people noticing me." I said honestly, naturally leaving out the part about why I needed to stay hidden, and from who. Them. "And I don't like being noticed. Too much attention."

She raked her bangs back away from her face, and in the quiet I realized that her car was still purring behind us. "You aren't _that_ noticeable." A smile played at her lips, and she laughed, "But I don't mean that in a bad way!"

And I laughed, positive that I looked ridiculous with mascara stained cheeks and red eyes. "Thanks. That means a lot." I let out a slow breath and got to my feet carefully, "Didn't you need to get that bearclaw to someone?"

"Yeah," She put a comforting arm on my arm. "But if you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"No. It would be cruel to deny someone of their pastry."

#

Embry

Did the plates look better stacked by the stove? Or put away? And was I supposed to be in my bedroom when they got here? Only emerging when Renesmee introduced her to people? Would it be too weird if I was already sitting at the couch? Did it look too hopeful?

I groaned and eventually decided to settle myself on the couch, because I knew that I'd be far too excited to wait peacefully in my bedroom. Plus, with the tv on, it looked natural. Right? I didn't even know what show I had turned to.

"You look too eager. Stop smiling. It's weird." Jake said from the kitchen, a beer in his hand.

"And _please_ stop tapping your foot!" Seth called from his bedroom. I instantly stilled my foot.

"Sorry," I puffed out a breath and pushed my hair back away from my forehead, my fingers practically buzzing with underlying energy. "But she will be _here_ , Jake. Willingly! God! By the end of the night I'll know more about her than the stuff I hear in brushing. What if this is the start of _everything?_ "

He chuckled, "Well, I'd try and stop looking like a stalker. Act natural. She doesn't know about the imprinting stuff, remember? You don't want to scare her off."

I nodded. "Don't scare her off. Got it."

"And I'd do it quickly, because they are pulling up now."

I resisted the urge to run to the window and watch as she came out of the car. As she walked up the steps to our third-floor apartment. And I waited for a knock, but it never came.

"I've come bearing pastries!" Nessie called as she barreled into the room, my shy girl trailing awkwardly behind her. And my body froze over, paralyzed as I watched her eyes look around like a cornered rabbit. Her eyes were red, puffy. She'd been crying. My gaze snapped to Nessie, why had she been crying?

But Nessie only gave me a gentle smile, _later_ she was saying.

"You, are a saint." Jake said through a mouthful.

She laughed and gestured around our luxurious home. "Maddie, this is half of my brooding family. Of course, you've met Jake. And you've run into Embry over there—"

My heart stopped when she pointed to me. Should I get up and introduce myself further? I opted for a small wave, not wanting to scare her.

"And—Seth, get out here!" Nessie pointed to Seth, who was peaking his head out of his room. "And this is Seth. You'll see him around school."

Maddie folded her hands in front of her and gave a timid smile. "Hi."

"Embry, what in the world are you watching? Move your legs, Maddie! How do you feel about dry British humor in a cheesy film?"

And then she laughed. It was quiet, but it was beautiful all the same. "I love Monthy Python movies." She walked over, slow at first but more confidently when she realized that Nessie was heading over to the same couch. And like the saint she was, Nessie sat down on the far end of the couch, leaving the spot next to me next for Maddie.

I held my breath until Maddie had sat down, the soft warmth of her skin nearly touching me. Her scent overwhelmed my senses, the ends of her hair tickling at my arm. And if I shifted just right, our legs were touching.

"Nessie annoying you yet?" I rumbled, a smirk on my lips.

Maddie gave a gasp of a laugh and quickly covered her mouth, so cute. "Nessie?"

Renesmee groaned, "Nickname Jake gave me. Never got rid of it. But for your information Embry, we are having _fun."_

"The name suits her, don't you think? Just like a sea monster, grabbing at you and pulling you into its jaws before you can scream." Maddie's chest shook with laughter, and I smiled brighter. "Sorry bout scaring you on campus."

"It's okay." Maddie bit at her lip, her fingers playing with themselves. And she opened her mouth to speak, but seemed to drift off in thought as her head tilted to the side and her eyes followed something for a brief moment. Then subtly, she shook her head. "I'm jumpy."

No one else had noticed the tiniest change in her behavior, but Maddie was like the light at the end of the end of the tunnel to me. It was impossible for me not to notice.

Jake at settled in at Nessie's feet, her hand at his shoulder, and I knew that she was running him through the day's events.

"So, are you going to attend the community college?" I asked.

Maddie pulled her gaze from the screen to look at me, and she gave a half shake of her head. "Not exactly. I'm taking a few courses there, but I'm going to MIT in the fall. That's the dream."

"Impressive. Electrical Engineering, right?" I whistled quietly, "Very impressive."

Blush rushed to Maddie's cheeks, and she looked down to her hands. "Thanks. But that's only if I can scrape together enough money by then." She shrugged. "I'll figure it out." She fell quiet again, and she gnawed on her lip. Nessie wasn't kidding when she said that Maddie was shy, if not a little awkward. But I already knew it was because she was too smart, and there was too much going on in her head for her to grasp onto one thing at a time.

But just as I was about to ask more about her, her head snapped up and her hand flew to her pocket, pulling out her phone. "I'll be right back." She said, getting up and moving out the apartment door.

My brows pulled together as I watched her leave, I hadn't felt her phone got off.

"Is she okay?" I asked Nessie once Maddie had left the room. "Why was she crying?"

Nessie hesitated, but then sighed, knowing that I wouldn't let the topic drop. "She had a panic attack. But she is fine!" She said quickly to calm me. "She's fine. And you are doing fine, Embry. Really."

I nodded absently as Maddie came back into the room, her hand rubbing at her arm. "Renesmee? I've gotta go. Something came up, but I can find my own way home."

But before Nessie could respond, I shook my head and stood up, already grabbing onto the car keys of my truck (yet another gift from the Cullens). "I'll give you a ride." There was no way I'd let her leave without knowing she got home safely.

And again, Maddie hesitated, but she nodded and followed me out.

 **Hey everyone! I suppose it's about time for me to actually make myself known. If you guys have any questions, or would just like to express something you like! Please review and let me know what you'd like to see more of, or even if you just want to ask a question!**

 **-Kelsey**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Maddie

 _"Tell him to hurry. He's gotta pick up the pace!"_ Dean said from the backseat, bouncing and leaning over the console as though Embry would be able to see his sense of urgency.

I wrestled with my own fingers, my eyes searching the road in anticipation. I knew I was breaking every single one of my rules, having a boy drive me to the house, but if I played my cards right, then Embry would never see.

" _Hurry!"_

I shot a glare his way for screaming in my ear, and I nearly made a snap comment about how driving quickly hadn't turned out so well for him, given the whole being dead thing. But I caught Embry looking toward me, so I quickly focused on the road again.

"Everything alright?" Embry asked, his deep voice rumbling like ripples in a pond.

I resisted the urge to smile. "Yes, just need to get home. That's all." Things were more than alright, because it had final happened. I had known when Dean popped into the apartment that something big was happening, primarily because the first thing he did was yell at me to get outside to talk. Dean was never that considerate. "Thanks for driving me, but I could have walked." It wasn't too far. Four miles, maybe.

But he scoffed and took a right. "Right. Because I was going to let a small girl walk around, at night, through backroads surrounded by trees. I'm pretty sure my mother would have killed me for that."

I frowned. "I thought…Esme," I said, searching for the name, "Was your mother. Esme, right?"

"Yes. Her name is Esme, but she isn't my mother." He chuckled. "In case you haven't noticed, my family doesn't necessarily look alike. No, I'm here for Jake, who came for Nessie."

"So, Nessie and Jake are a thing?" I let out an awkward breath, "That would explain more. I was really afraid there was some incest thing going on."

 _"Can you tell him to speed up!?"_ Dean yelled, and I winced.

"No. God no." Embry laughed louder as though the thought had just occurred to him. "There's a lot more to it, _a lot_ more to it.

"I'm the next right." I said, now sitting on the edge of the leather seat. I was so fixated on the distance being covered that I didn't realize I was practically bouncing like Dean in my seat. And when we pulled into my driveway, my mother's car not yet in the driveway, it was all I could do not to leap out of the car. "Thanks for the ride! Tell Renesmee that I'll see her at school."

"Maddie! Wait!" I paused in the open door, hanging out anxiously. "Would you consider getting dinner with me sometime?"

"Yes. Sure! I'll see you later!" I said, jumping out the door before I could really consider what I had done.

And Dean appeared to me the next heartbeat. " _Forest. Just inside the trees. Quickly!"_

I ran into my home, making sure that Embry was pulling away and down the road before I ran back outside and took off into the trees. It was nearly pitch, the moon's light even hidden by the leaves, and it took my eyes a few blinks to adjust before I could just barely make out the path in front of me.

It helped that I had Dean to follow, but I wasn't sure how much I trusted a ghost that could run straight through the trees themselves.

He stopped, giving me a gentle smile before disappearing and giving me my space.

I drew in a slow breath, counted to three, then walked to where Dean had led me. Finally. Finally. "Hi Dad." I breathed, staring at the man standing through the trees, his aged back to me.

And when he didn't respond, my heart dropped, thinking that Dean had been mistaken, that he had led me here for nothing. But I could recognize that peppered hair anywhere.

He turned, met my eyes, and gave me a dazzling smile.

#

Embry

I was elated, watching her smile and agree to dinner. And I waited until she went inside her home, until she got to safety. But as I was pulling out of the driveway, my body shaking with adrenaline, I caught a small figure racing from the home and into the trees. _The hell?_

I quickly parked out of sight, turning the key and jumping from my car at the same time. Where was she going? At night? Even with my enhanced vision, I could barely see through the darkness of the trees. I shook out my hands, pushing out the instinct to shift and pursue Maddie in my stronger body. I'd be able to protect her better like that, but it wasn't as easy to explain away an abnormally large wolf as it was to say that I had seen her go into the forest.

And though I had to strain my eyes to see, Maddie made it easy for me to follow by stomping through the forest like a drunk deer. Her scent flew into me on the wind, overwhelming my senses and making it nearly impossible for me to watch for something else.

"Hi Dad."

I froze. And carefully eased my way through the brush until I could just barely see her through the trees. I frowned, confused. Her back was to me, but I could easily hear the swell of tears in her voice. I searched the area in front of her, tested the air, but I knew I wasn't imagining things. Maddie was talking to thin air.

"No. No it's fine. Mom is okay, and Benny is getting older. Where have you been? I don't understand. What's it like—no. I know you can't tell me that." Maddie wrapped her arms around herself.

Maybe I was missing something, but she wasn't on the phone, and that still didn't explain why she had gone into the trees. I'd seen some crazy things since my first shift, the first being that I had transformed into a fucking wolf, but from vamps that could control the earth, to ones that could make you see anything they wanted. Magic was not out of the realm of possible…, but it was for a human.

"It's been hard. There's—what?" She reached forward, "No! Don't go don't—" Before she could turn around and see me peering at her through the trees, I dropped down and eased myself away. Humans didn't have magic, I knew they didn't. And Maddie, my Maddie, was very human.

I kept myself still as I heard her sniffle and walk back through the trees. And only once I knew she was past me did I slowly stand and watch until she had gone safely back into her home.

This was insane, absolutely insane. I walked into the thick of trees that Maddie had been standing, and I did a full 360 before confirming that she had, in fact, been talking to thin air. I ran a hand through my hair in confusion.

I didn't know much about the world, especially when it came to things outside of vamps and wolves, but I wasn't dumb enough to deny that there could be something else. And as I walked back to the truck, it dawned on me that there _was_ one person that I could talk to, one that had been thrown into an asylum herself for being different.

So I gave the Cullens a quick call, letting them know that I was on my way, and that I needed to talk to Alice.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Maddie

" _They are coming, they are all coming."_

The now-cold water beat against my skin like a separate pulse, drowning out the racing of my own. Water streamed down my face, mixing with the tears that had stopped running an hour ago.

What had he meant? That they were coming? It had become increasingly obvious the moment that my father started talking that he wasn't here for a friendly visit. His eyes had been wide, panicked, and if he hadn't been vapor in the wind, he would have grasped onto me and shaken me silly.

 _"We weren't hidden. We were never hidden. They know. They all know. They—they are coming."_

Ishuddered and pulled my knees closer to my chest as though I could disappear into herself. If there was one thing I knew, it was that he hadn't meant the Cullens. I hadn't exactly been smart about keeping in the eyes of the public with them.

But if someone was coming for me, then I wasn't the only person in danger. A panicked sob escaped my lips, my body now shivering uncontrollably. The villain of my story was masked in shadows, unknown to me both in presence and in species. And I couldn't stop my mind from traveling to my room, picturing the dark entity looming over my house, waiting. Watching. And when my mother got home, my baby brother huddled in her arms, what if she was mistaken for the freak that I had always been? What if she got hurt. Because of me.

And suddenly I understood why my father had done what he had to do. And my own heart mocked me in my chest as I felt its beat clearly through my skin. I spread my arms in front of me, my eyes tracing the blue veins that traveled up my white skin. I was nearly as translucent as the dead that called out to me.

I shuddered and shakily rose from my seat. And when I stepped out of the shower, I didn't bother to turn the water off. I met my gaze in the dew-melted mirror, my eyes empty and cold. I swallowed a Xanax, two, maybe three in desperation to stop the tremors that controlled my entire body.

There had to be a reason that I saw what I did, that I could feel the world like no one else. I could remember the first time I had ever realized that I wasn't normal, and how the other kids on the playground had stared at me. The freak. And I could remember my panic when I first experienced the essence of others, their being twisting with mine until I didn't know where I ended and they began.

And I couldn't ever stop it.

I grabbed onto the sink, feeling lightheaded. My skin buzzed, tickling like a thousand spiders were prowling on my body. And my heart fell into my stomach, heavy like a rock.

Why did I have to hide? Why couldn't I just be normal for once in my life. Why couldn't I just go on a date without fearing that he was the shadow that I should fear.

And I thought about Embry, his forest speckled eyes more gentle when he looked at me than at anything else. I didn't even know him, and I could see it. But only if he knew, because then he wouldn't want me.

 _"Maddie?" Dean cautioned, suddenly coming into the fogged bathroom. I only had a fraction of a second to be glad that I had pulled on my rob. "Maddie? What's going on—" his eyes widened as my body started to sway. "What did you do?_ What did you do!? _"_

 _"_ They are coming." And then I hit the floor, greeting the shadows that had always reached fondly toward me.

#

Embry

"Alice is upstairs, Embry." Edward said before I had even walked into the house. I nodded appreciatively at him, and then to Bella who clung to his side, and scaled the stairs two at a time.

True to his word, Alice was sitting on her unused bed, her eyes closed as though her immortal body could actually sleep. If it were me, I'd go insane without sleep. Without the brief time where you could check out of reality. "I need to talk to you." I said instantly, leaning against the doorframe.

Her eyes flew open, and she smiled. "I'd say that I knew what it was about, but you wolves are more mysterious to me than—" she waved her hand, casting the idea away. "Well I don't know what, because nothing is ever a question to me. Except you mutts."

"Funny." I grumbled, no longer being polite as I crossed into her room and took seat at a loveseat placed in the corner. Whereas the room was obviously feminine, there were touches of Jasper weaved throughout the royal purple and gold that dominated the walls. I'd always liked Jasper. He was quiet, and though he knew exactly what you were feeling, he'd never pressed his words on you. I respected that. "I need your help."

"Edward said it was something about a girl?"

I nodded, "Yeah, her name is Maddie. I don't know much about her, but today, I followed her into the forest—to make sure she was safe—and I found her talking to thin air." I exhaled, "Now, I know that there can be mental illnesses that humans have, causing them to have hallucinations; but I can't help but feel like this wasn't it."

Alice pursed her lips and tilted her head like a cat inspecting its prey. "And why come to me?"

I hesitated, taking the moment to look away and run a hand through my hair. I didn't know much about the Cullen's and their history, but I knew enough to understand that Alice's past was a sore spot for her. "Nessie once told me that you had been thrown into an asylum when you were still human, for the speculation that you could see the future. Or at least that you _thought_ you could see the future."

"Ah." She nodded in understanding. "I'll be honest with you, Embry. I still don't know much about what happened to me, and what I do know are simply facts. I don't have any personal memory of what was or wasn't true. Yes. I was turned in an asylum, and yes, according to a case file I dug up, I was in there for thinking I could see the future." She shrugged, "I don't remember if I could or if I could not, but what I _do_ know is that my kind seems to amplify our most dominate characteristics. My Jasper had been empathetic, which explains his sight into our emotions. Edward could _never_ read into Bella's mind, and she is a shield. And me? I can see the future. So take what you want from that."

I scrubbed a hand down my face. "I want her to be okay, and I want to know everything about her. I have spent less than an hour around her, and already my thoughts are dominated by worry. I worry all the time, because I can't be with her to protect her. And what of this? I don't know what it means that I caught her talking to the air. What is there to talk to?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what was she saying?"

"Something about her father?" I stood quickly and started pacing the length of the room, getting more and more irritated by the purple in the room. God, why did the vampire even need a bed? Sure, sex on bed was great, but the action could be accomplished just was well on the damn couch. Picky vamps.

But Alice didn't answer. And I froze in my actions as I turned to see her staring straight ahead, her eyes empty of focus. "Embry." She breathed, shaking herself from the vision meeting my gaze. And when I caught her look, my heart stopped. "Maddie, I didn't see much, but she's in the hospital. Or she will be."

I had started moving at the word hospital, moving quicker than I could register. "Carlisle is working on her right now!" I heard her call from her window as I leapt head first into the trees, my form bursting into fur before my paws hit the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Maddie

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned against the fog that hugged my mind. My body felt like lead, my tongue like cotton. I wiggled my toes, my eyes still shut tightly in the hope that I never had to open them again.

"I want to know what happened, Carlisle! Why is she in the hospital?"

I recognized that voice. But what was he doing outside my bedroom? I paused, realizing slowly that the scratchy sheets tucked around my body wasn't my knit comforter. There was an awful beeping droning in the room.

"Embry, I know you are panicked. I need you to calm down. She will be _fine_. Her mother came home to find her unconscious, not responding, on the bathroom floor. She'd hit her head and was bleeding, but it looks like she overdosed on depressants."

Slowly, the events of the night came flooding back to me. My father coming to me, warning me of my eventual fate, and then I had been in the bathroom. I couldn't breathe. So I took medication. I just wanted to calm down. I felt hopeless. And then I had blacked out.

I lifted a shaky hand and felt along my face, my fingers stalling when they brushed against the thin oxygen tube. A pinch pulled at my inner elbow, and I flinched.

"Careful." A warm hand encased my hand brought it back down to my side.

Prying my eyes open, I nearly jumped in surprise. Embry was leaning close to me, his face a map of troubled worry lines—for me. I didn't respond, instead I took in my surroundings, my gaze finally landing on the electronic dance of the heart monitor's thin neon line. It rose and fell quickly, marking my pulse.

"Where am I?" I croaked, coughing when I realized that my mouth was dry. Embry pressed a cup of water into my hand and gently helped me sit up. I leaned into his touch. So warm.

"You are in the hospital." He plopped back into his chair and buried both his hands into his hair, gripping onto the ends until I thought he might rip the strands from his scalp. "What happened, Maddie?"

"I—" I shook my head, I couldn't explain what had happened. "I don't know."

"Well you scared the shit out of me."

" _Not to mention me."_ Dean looked around " _I really don't like hospitals. Try and stop landing in them._ "

I took another sip of the water and let Embry take it away from me. I wasn't sure why he was being so nice to me, given that I hadn't known him for more than a day, and the first time we'd met I'd all but screamed in his face and run away. Well. I did the running part.

"Where's my mom?"

Embry looked away instantly and toward the door, as though he expected someone to come through. "I'm not sure…" he said hesitantly.

" _She is with Benny."_ Dean answered for me, now poking at the IV fluid bag. _"She made sure you were going to be okay though."_

I tried not to let disappointment set in, but before I could settle too long on the fact that a near stranger was sitting at my bedside when my own mother was elsewhere, the door opened and the doctor walked in. I knew who he was instantly.

"I am glad to see that you are awake, Miss Brandon. Would you like Embry to leave the room while I speak to you?" He checked at the monitor. I looked at Embry from the corner of my eye, and just past him I could see the amblings of confused, new ghosts. I swallowed thickly and quickly shook my head. "Alright." Carlisle Cullen quickly closed the door.

"You are going to recover fine, Madison, but there is the concern of the effects of the drugs on your heart—so we'd like to keep you here a little longer. However, the bigger issue is where you recover."

"I don't understand." I said, using a good portion of my strength to push myself up.

"You overdosed. And by the amount of the drug in your system, it doesn't look accidental. Your mother would like to admit you into psychiatric ward."

"Carlisle—"

"No." I interrupted, my heart skipping over itself to find the answers I needed. Truth was, I couldn't remember if it was accidental or not. I knew that I wouldn't…I couldn't…no. And the last place I wanted to be was in the hospital where more than my share of spirits were. If I was admitted, I'd never get out. "It was an accident! Honest! I can't stay here—don't make me stay here."

"I understand that you don't want to be here—"

"She isn't normal, Carlisle!" Embry blurted, freezing both himself and me into place. I stopped breathing, and if there wasn't a monitor, I would have thought that my heart had stopped. But without meeting my gaze, Embry wrestled with his hands in between his lap and continued. "I talked with Alice about it earlier too—" He sighed and collapsed against the back of his chair.

"I'm sorry, Maddie." And I could feel tears well in my eyes as he looked my way. "I saw you in the forest—I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Embry…" Dr. Cullen started, his eyes on my heart monitor.

"No—listen!" Before I could flinch away, he gathered my hands in his abnormally large ones. "Maddie. I'd never hurt you, I want you to know that. I'd die before anything happened to you. And I don't know exactly what's going on with you, but I think you know that I'm not exactly normal either."

"I don't know what you are." I whispered, looking from Embry to Dr. Cullen, who had gone still. "I can't stay here. Please." I drew in a shaky breath. "Please."

Dr. Cullen nodded solemnly, thinking. "I know that Renesmee is fond of you, in fact she's out in the waiting room. But it isn't my place to go against your mother's wishes, Madison." He still looked uncertain, no doubt thinking that Embry was lying. Why would a human be a freak like me.

I turned to Embry, tears now running down my cheeks. "You saw me. But you don't want to hurt me? You don't know what I was doing?"

He exhaled heavily. "No. I don't know what you were doing, but I'd sure as hell like to know. Please—let me help you."

I gave one brisk nod, realizing that no matter where I hid, or how hard I tried, I'd never be able to stay hidden. _They are coming_. And who 'they' were, I didn't know. I wasn't safe at home, and my presence put my family in danger. When I looked at Embry, I realized that maybe the ironic thing was I couldn't hide on my own. And maybe it would be the very people I was hiding from that could give me answers.

"I—I can't stay here because there are too many ghosts." I explained slowly, watching both of their expressions. "They are confused, and they don't understand where they are. They realize I am the only one who can see them, and they flock. Screaming. Yelling. I really can't stay here."

Carlisle had pulled up a chair, and he was leaning toward me. "Fascinating. And this has been your entire life? Is your mother the same way?"

I shook my head. "No, though it does run in my family. My father was like me too. We didn't talk about it much, because it can have consequences. The witch trials, asylums, true insanity."

"Excuse me." Carlisle said, rising and moving toward the door. "I need to make arrangements. Is Brandon a long family name?" I nodded, and then he left.

"So…ghosts huh? Any in this room?"

" _Tell him that I'm Satan! O O! Tell him that I'm Julius Caesar—or—"_

 _"_ Yeah, on the foot of my bed. But he's an annoying regular, sadly, he is probably my closest friend."

" _Awh, you mean that babe?"_ Dean hopped down and bent down in front of Embry. " _Will you tell him that he is pretty?_ "

"No." I said to Dean, speaking aloud and in front of a sightless for the first time. "I am not doing that."

Embry instantly looked in the direction that I had spoken, and he scratched at his chin. "He? How old?"

"Twenty four. He goes by Dean now." I scratched around the IV bandage, feeling oddly calm that I was explaining every deep dark secret that I'd held to my own for my entire life. And he wasn't freaking out. But then it dawned on me that he would be used to the strangeness, because his entire family was Supernatural. "Can I ask what you are now? I know your family is different, but I don't actually know."

Embry let out a slow whistle. "You sure you wanna hear it?"

I nodded, and even Dean leaned forward in curiosity.

"Okay. Well, it's a little more complicated than I'm going to explain, and Hollywood got it all wrong. But the Cullens, to be blunt, are vampires. Carlisle has been alive for nearly four-hundred years. And Me? Well, I turn into a wolf."

I stared at him for a moment or two, connecting what he has said to the essence that I had felt, and then I did the last thing I thought I'd do. I burst into laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Embry

I measured her breaths like a doctor measured medicine.

I had been so close to losing her. When I had first burst through the hospital doors, they had just been bringing Maddie in, her skin so white that my stomach had twisted, thinking she was already gone. And for one of the first times since my eyes had been opened to the world around me, I thanked God that a vampire was working in the hospital.

She lay, asleep, in front of me now. And I reached forward, tenderly running the tips of my fingertips over her bronzed hair. It was the color of the sky just after a storm, the sun still bright behind the thinning clouds. My hope.

And she was so, _so_ special. I had known that she was, even before I truly knew the extent to her ability. It must be hard, keeping such a secret to yourself.

I heard the door creak open, and I didn't have to turn to see Alice ease through the opening, Jasper on her heels.

"Wow." Alice breathed, using her tiny arms to hold herself together. "This is weird."

I retracted my hand and nodded to Jasper, a silent greeting. "What is weird?"

Alice let out a choked laugh, her eyes never leaving Maddie's face. "Genetics. It's weird, isn't it? I mean, I'd seen pictures of children looking exactly like their grandparents from decades prior to their birth. But I guess I never realized the extent to which it actually went."

I looked away from the crazy pixie, dragging my eyes to Jasper instead. He had taken a stance near the window, no doubt separating himself as far away from the bloodied hall as he could. He didn't breathe. Carlisle may work in a hospital, but I still believed that Jasper had the strongest strength of all. You couldn't miss something you'd never had, but Jasper had been a monster, and now he was this. There was something inspirational about that.

"I still don't understand."

"I mean, she is a spitting image of my sister." She drifted closer and placed a hand on the sheet of the bed, just inches from my Maddie. "I knew she had married, and I tried to trace the lineage if only to find out what happened to my family. But I gave up." Alice shook her head.

I frowned, my brows pinching in confusion. "Your sister?"

"Brandon. Maddie's last name is Brandon. And I was Mary Alice Brandon." Alice smiled, "Carlisle pieced it together when she said that her sensitivity to things unseen ran in the family."

"And Alice died because of hers." Jasper continued, his gaze looking out the window.

"So, Maddie is…"

Alice's smile beamed brighter, and if it were possible, I felt like she'd be crying. "Maddie is my family. Generations apart. But she is my family."

#

Maddie

I walked slowly through the hallway of the Cullen's house—or more specifically—their freaking mansion. If I had thought that they were obscenely rich beforehand, then the knowledge that they were ancient vampires made me numb at the thought of just how much money they really had. Did they even see money as _money_ anymore?

"We've fixed you up a room upstairs, sweetheart. And of course anything in the house is welcome to you as well. Make yourself at home."

I smiled kindly at Esme Cullen, the warmth of her heart canceling out the chill of her skin. At first, the idea of living in a house full of vampires had set me off; but Embry had explained that the Cullen's didn't drink the blood of humans, but instead the blood of animals. But blood was still blood.

" _Huh. This is bigger than my house was." Dean disappeared at my side only to jump upstairs and peak his head into the room that I supposed was now mine. "Damn! They got you everything, Mads!"_

"Thank you for letting me stay here." I said. It was obvious that they were trying a little too hard to give me space, by the way that two boys were lounging on the couch pretending not to oogle at me. The only comfort was Embry as he trailed behind me, carrying two of my three duffels.

"Of course! And the boys are coming over tonight, if that is alright. I'll have dinner ready. Do you like spaghetti?"

"Yeah, spaghetti is fine." And then she fell away to give me space.

The room really was gorgeous, and more spacious than my bedroom and bathroom at home combined. She had fixed me with a queen bed, placed squarely in the center of the room. The length cut in half by the pillows that conquered the daisy comforter. There was a bathroom connected to the bedroom, which opened into a full sized closet. All my clothes wouldn't fill a quarter of it.

But my favorite part was the desk, and the blackboard fixed on the wall above it. I couldn't help but smirk, giddy at the picture of my textbooks placed below it. The future of me scribbling homework onto that board.

"I know they can be a little much, but they are really great people." Embry said, placing the duffels onto the bed. "You haven't even met all of them, huh?"

I turned away from him and drug the duffel over toward the closet. It was still weird for me, knowing that a handful of people knew about me. And I them. My father had conditioned me to be afraid of their kind my entire life, and now I was living in their home. _They are coming_. But I still hadn't explained that to Embry, not wanting to speak of danger aloud. Plus, if my father had been wrong about all supernaturals, then maybe he was wrong about this too.

"So, who actually lives here?" I muttered, realizing that Embry would be leaving that night. He had become my safety net, the only thing that made me feel safe in this sea of uncertainty, and I didn't even know him well.

"Everyone, basically." He waved it off, "You'll see though."

Before I could ask any more, there was a knock on the door. "Can we come in?" A high-pitched voice asked. But it became increasingly clear that the knock had simply been a curtesy, because the next minute, a tiny pixie-headed girl danced into the room with a tall blonde trailing behind her. "Hello, I'm Alice, and I am so excited to have you here!"

"Don't scare her away right off the bat Alice, tone it down a little." Embry said from the door, his eyes closed.

The blonde swallowed a laugh.

"Hi." I said, playing the peace card. "I'm sure you already know who I am."

"Of course I do, silly." She clasped my hands between hers, "And we are going to be very close. Trust me."

I shuffled uncomfortably and waited a second out of respect before pulling my hand away from her.

" _Huh. It's kind of funny, if you think about it. I'm dead. And they are dead. But different kinds of dead—ya know?"_

I rolled my eyes at Dean. Even though I didn't have to hide what I was here, I still felt weird talking to someone the others couldn't see. But my gesture didn't go unnoticed, because Alice clapped her hands together quickly and followed my line of sight.

"Oh! Is there a spirit here!?" She sighed wistfully, "I wonder what that would have been like. I just had pesky half-assed visions. Lot of good that did me!"

I frowned instantly, "You had the Sight?"

Alice took a seat atop my desk, her legs folded underneath her. "Not the way you are thinking. I couldn't do what you could, see ghosts I mean—least I don't think so." She shrugged, "I don't remember my life as a human."

"Is that the way for all vampires?"

"No," The silent blonde said, jumping in. "Alice is special."

"Oh…," I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "But you were like me, when you were human?"

A twinkle went into her smirking eyes, "We are more alike than you'd think, Maddie. But in time!" She tilted her head, clapped her hands, and disappeared down the stairs without an explanation.

"Yeah, she does that." Embry stood and tilted his head, listening. "Nessie and Jake just got here. Prepare yourself, because you are about to be thrown into the deep end.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Maddie

"So, are you like a genius or something?" The boy across from me, Seth, said through a mouthful of garlic bread. I was quickly learning the trend of these supernaturals, the first being that Hollywood really had gotten _everything_ wrong. Whereas the Cullen's came in all shapes and sizes, ranging from massive Emmett and petite Alice, the wolves tended to have a single size: big.

"No." I laughed, smiling at my hands. "I'm not a genius, I just like math. My old school had higher level classes." I nibbled on the bread and looked around the table, thankful that everyone wasn't sitting with us. It would have been weird to have a handful of vampires staring at me as I ate.

"Hear that, Embry, you've got yourself a genius." He laughed up until Embry kicked him from underneath the table.

I could feel his heat next to me. And when I looked over, I found him blushing. "Again, not a genius." I cleared my throat. "And I'm sorry, I'm still new to all this, but I thought you were a vampire?"

Renesmee, Nessie, shook her head and shoved another forkful of pasta into her mouth to prove her point. "Props to being the freak of the gang." She giggled with a wink. "Since Mom was human, I'm both-ish. Point is that I love carbs."

Setting my fork down, I pressed my hand against the oak table and looked to Embry, nodding toward the rest of my food. Esme had made a mountain full of food, but the boys had gone through it like it was oxygen. So naturally, the moment I offered my food Embry was on it.

"I'll be back." I said, feeling lightheaded as I left the room and started wandering out into the hallway. The home was gorgeous, but not overwhelming. Dark wooden floors covered the floor, accenting the red hue of the walls. I scanned the artwork, the swirl of flowers adding the exact splash of color that left you feeling satisfied.

Arms wrapped around myself, I found myself in a study. Books lined the walls, ranging from classic novels to medical texts. Dr. Cullen's office then. I quietly left myself out.

I may be surrounded by people, but it felt too quiet. Dean was taking a leave, and I suspected that it had something to do with jealousy.

"You doing okay?"

I turned and nodded at Nessie. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just weird."

She laughed and joined me by the window. "Being surrounded by a grim fairytail?"

I stared out into the thick of the trees, the one part of Pine Grove that I really did love. It was peaceful in this town, especially from spirits. Whereas in the city it was a good day if I didn't find three ghosts chatting my ear off, here it was rare. And I liked that, if only because then I didn't feel so guilty when I had to ignore their cries.

"No. That I don't necessarily have to hide. That I'm here. My father moved us from place to place in fear that people like your family would find me. Find us."

"Yeah, what is up with that?"

I shook my head. _They are coming_. "Not important." I smiled to prove my point, "He was wrong, and that's all that matters. Should we go back in there?"

Renesmee cast a fearful eye toward the livingroom. "I don't know…sounds like Emmett is breaking out the board games. Are you sure you are ready for that?"

And I smiled. "Bring it on."

#

Embry

For all the shyness that she had displayed, Maddie was fitting in with the Cullens nicely.

"Oh come on!" Emmett boomed again, clenching his fist as though reminding himself that punching the table would result in its destruction. A game of monopoly was spread out in front of them, and Maddie was quickly conquering the board.

My heart warmed at the sight of her small smile, her eyes glittering with self-satisfaction as she gathered yet another one of Emmett's properties. I looked across the room and to where Edward and Bella were huddled close, whispering to one another. He felt my gaze though, or my thoughts, and glanced my way.

 _Is she doing alright?_

Edward pursed his lips, because I knew that he didn't like focusing in on someone's mind unless it was necessary. But a moment later he gave me a small nod. I released a breath. I didn't realize just how nervous I was toward her well-being until now. Her overdose terrified me, and I still wasn't sure whether or not it had been accidental—and she wasn't being very forthcoming with that information.

"Hey Ness, how're you liking highschool?" I said, trying to keep the room exploding.

"It's amazing!" She squealed, suddenly hopping on the couch.

"Let's see if you like it after your eighth graduation." Rosalie grumbled, but the irritation didn't meet her eyes. _Everyone_ was watching Maddie, and I think it had less to do with her ability as it did her relation to Alice. And it appeared as though the only person that didn't know about it was Maddie.

"I'm sorry—" Maddie choked on her water. "Did you say eighth graduation? Just how old are you people?"

"Well, I'm boring." Bella said, laying her hand on Nessie's shoulder. "I'm only twenty, in years."

"And the rest of you?" Maddie met my eyes suddenly, searching. "If that isn't rude for me to ask."

Esme smiled and placed a plate of cookies onto the table. Seth was on them in that next second. "Oh, not at all honey. But I'm afraid that our ages aren't nearly as impressive as Carlisle's."

"Speak for yourself." Jasper smirked and looked up from his book.

"Okay, _grandpa_." Emmett roared.

"But a very cute grandpa." Alice kissed Jasper's cheek.

Sometimes even I found it weird when I thought about the span of ages. Sam claimed that we stopped _really_ aging the moment we started shifting. Sure, we looked all hot and twenty and whatever, but did that mean that we'd never look like a normal middle aged man? I didn't like the idea of watching Maddie age when I could not.

"So you guys were all bitten, right? How does that even work?" Maddie had laid her cards down, abandoning the game in exchange.

Jasper had caught on that the conversation had been directed toward him, given that he had claimed to be the oldest aside from Carlisle. "Depends. Most everyone here was turned by Carlisle when they were in danger. But I was turned during the Civil War, Alice was turned in the 1920s, and Bella turned only a few years ago when she had Nessie."

"Yes, I'm a demon child—we've been through this." Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, honey, you aren't a demon child. You only tried to kill your mother, that's all." Edward winked and everyone erupted into laughter. Even Maddie smiled at the uproar in the room.

Just barely, I could hear the garage door open, signaling that Carlisle was home. It wasn't uncommon for him to pull long shifts, especially night shifts, so I was surprised when he walked through the door and looked proudly at the family he had created.

"Welcome home darling, we were just playing some games."

Carlisle set down his medical bag and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can see that. And that makes me feel terribly guilty to pull her away, but would it be alright if I stole Maddie for a few minutes?"

I felt her still beside me, but she nodded and rose from the seat.

"We should get going." Jake said, stretching until his arm had wrapped back around Nessie's waist. He only kissed the top of her head though, knowing that if he did anything else there was a good chance that Edward would tear his head off. To them, she was still a toddler. I smirked at that.

"Will you be okay if we go?" I whispered to Maddie, and she nodded silently, but the moment I met Jake's eyes I knew that I was going to stick around. I'd sleep on the couch if I had to, but I wasn't going to abandon her now. "Hey Emmett, you up for a race?"

"Hell yes I am." He said, already going out the door. I laughed and patted Maddie's hand before heading out, leaving my heart behind on Maddie's sleeve.

#

Maddie

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen said the moment he closed the door behind him. I had a feeling that it was purely to make me feel better, because there was no way that it'd keep a family of vampires from hearing.

"I am alright. Thank you for letting me stay here, especially when you owe me nothing." Of all the Cullens, Carlisle was the one I'd been around the least, thus he had become the most mysterious. They all spoke highly of him, and his essence was comforting, like spring rain.

"We are happy to have you Maddie. But I do think that you should call your mother and check in with her often, so that she knows that you are doing alright." Carlisle crossed the room in three large steps and swooped into a leather arm chair. I took a seat across from him, not wanting to comment on the mother thing. I couldn't help but feel like me leaving home made her life easier. "But that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. I understand that your late father was fearful of our kind, and that is what made you skeptic of us."

I hesitated but nodded, feeling weird about repeating the words that my father had spoken. I didn't like suggesting that Carlisle's family were monsters, especially when they were anything but. "Yes, Sir."

"Carlisle, please." He smiled kindly for me to continue.

"I already told you how I can sense… _people_ , I guess. I don't want to call it an aura, because it isn't that at all. It's more like I get bits and pieces of the living, the essence of who they are. My father was like me, but a little stronger in ability. He couldn't see spirits, only hear them. But he _knew_ things." I shook my head, casting away the questions that had been left unanswered. "He told me that there were people out there, supernaturals, who wanted our ability. People that would hurt us if they knew what we could do."

I twiddled with my hands, and my eyes drifted away from him. "Personally, I never understood what he was trying to say. But he kept us on the move, always on the move."

"Interesting." Carlisle leaned back, drawing my attention back to him. "I can say that for me and my family, we did not know that people like you even existed."

"I don't know if there is anyone aside from my family like me." I said honestly. "And if there is, then they hide better than I do."

Carlisle nodded slowly, obviously thinking. I couldn't help but stare at him, absolutely amazed by the life that he must have had; and he didn't look older than 30.

"Carlisle…," I swallowed thickly, "The night that I—you know—I had spoken with my father. He hadn't visited me until then, and he'd been gone for a year. But he told me that people were coming for me, that I was never safe."

He frowned and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees. "Did he say anything else about that? Tell you who was coming?"

"No, sir. Nothing."

"I will look into it right away. I have sources throughout the country that might have heard something, and I will be discreet." He placed a hand on my arm. "We will keep you safe, Maddie. Don't you worry about that."

 **Alright everyone! Thank you so much for tuning in, and your review mean so much to me. I have a lot planned for the following chapters, and you guys are in for a wild ride. So be sure to let me know how you all are faring, what you think, and if there is something more you guys want to see!**

 **Vos omnes amo!**

 **-Kelsey**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Embry

I found her standing outside, staring out at the trees as though if she could see things that I couldn't. Which, in the end I suppose is true.

I made sure to make my steps heavier as I approached, careful not to spook her. "Everything alright?" I put my hands on my hips and looked out to the forest, pretending to easily look at something that wasn't her. But I couldn't last more than a minute.

Maddie nodded, her eyes dark in the night's hue. "Yeah. Yeah. It's fine. I thought you were leaving with the guys?"

"And miss being around the vamps at night? No way." _If only she knew_.

"I want to take a walk, will you go with me?" But Maddie must know me more than even she realized, because she started walking before I had answered.

It was no wonder that she wanted to venture out into the forest, because the night was absolutely gorgeous. The temperature was perfect, even for me, and the gentle chill kissed along my skin. I kept close to Maddie in case she felt cold, or at least that is what I told myself; but honestly I just kept picturing a squirrel attacking her. I pulled at my hair, I really needed to get a grip.

"So, do you have a family back in…Forks?" She tilted her face toward me, what light the moon provided highlighted the glow of her skin.

"La Push, that's the reservation I grew up on. And my mom is there, and the rest of my pack. Jake is our alpha, and I decided to follow him here. The rest of the guys stayed, not wanting to leave their mates." I could still remember the outrage that had erupted in Quil's eyes when he had originally thought that Jake was commanding us to come. The wall hadn't seen his fist coming.

Maddie let out a gasped laugh, her head shaking. "Pack. Alpha. I keep forgetting that you turn into a wolf." Her eyebrows pinched together adorably. "You guys have mates?"

I shuffled uncomfortably, not prepared to explain the whole imprinting thing. I had just gotten her to stop flinching around me, to, dare I say, _enjoy_ my company. I didn't want to burst out that she was the only person for me and that she held my heart between her dainty hands. "Yeah. It's a little more complicated than that though."

Maddie stopped in her walk and chewed at her lip. "Can I see?"

I frowned, "See?" I asked, confused.

She touched the bark of a tree, purposefully avoiding my eyes. "You as a wolf, can I see it? I know it might be a lot to ask for, but it helps me more if I _see_ how things work. It's why I am good at math, and science, because you can see it." It was so cute how insecure she looked about asking something that was simply part of my life. The moment that I'd figured out she was part of my world, even in some weird ghosty sense, I had thanked my stars. It meant I didn't have to hide from her.

So I barked a laugh and scrubbed a hand down my face. "Yes, Maddie. You can see me as a wolf." I started to walk away but was stopped suddenly by a tiny hand on my arm.

"You don't have to…if it hurts."

I placed my hand over hers and took a step near her, my heart thumping double time in my chest as I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. I tensed, prepared for her to flinch away, but she only drew in a sharp breath. A surprised breath. A good breath. "It doesn't hurt." I whispered. "Now stay here, okay? I'm just going to step over there."

I could have just shifted there, but I wasn't too keen on ruining my clothes. But I was still anxious as I moved through a thicker cluster of trees. I could still hear her quiet breathing and shuffling as I tore my shirt and pants away and threw them to the ground. I shook out my hands, bounced on my heels, and felt the rush of heat that signaled a shift. And in a heartbeat, I found my legs replaced by paws.

I took half the time I usually did to stretch out my new muscles, spent a few breaths feeling the expansion of my lungs, and then I braced myself for Maddie's reaction.

She turned instantly the moment I stepped through the trees, and I lowered my body to the ground in attempt to look less intimidating. And she stilled, her eyes roaming my massive body.

I kept myself frozen as a statue as Maddie walked to me, her hand outstretched as though I were a rabid dog. Her fingers buried themselves in the thickness of my fur, her eyes never leaving mine. "Beautiful." She breathed.

I puffed and pressed myself closer to her, _not as beautiful as you._

Her hand stopped. "What did you say?" She gasped.

My eyes snapped to hers, _No. You can't hear me. I know you can't hear me._

Maddie laughed and fell away from her. "But I can! I can hear you!" She pumped her fists in the air. "Finally, something that is useful about this gift!"

#

Maddie

He was gorgeous, and incredibly powerful. I felt like it was part of a dream, and I was minutes away from waking up in a strait jacket. He was bigger than any wolf I'd seen, but I guess the internet wasn't the best way to size up the difference.

 _People don't hear us. Imprints don't hear us._ Embry's voice wasn't even necessarily a voice, but instead like an intrusion of my own thoughts. And being this close to him, I could sense everything he was thinking.

"Well obviously I'm not making this up." I smiled and pet through his fur again. It was softer than it looked. "Imprinting…" I pursed my lips, "Isn't that was baby ducks do on their mothers? I think I learned that in Psych."

Embry licked around his muzzle, his eyes avoiding mine. _Wolves do it too, least we do._

My hands slowed. If they imprinted on humans, then that would mean that his pack's mates were the imprints. When I thought about it I could see it, the way that Jacob never really left Renesmee's side. He looked at her as though she were the sun. And then, suddenly, I thought about Embry's reaction to me when I had first met him. How he had treated me when he hadn't even known me. I swallowed thickly and looked to meet his eyes, still human in this wolf body.

 _Hold on._ Embry backed away and ran back into the trees. And just as soon has he had left me, he walked back out in jeans. His shirt hung uselessly in his hand, having obviously been his least concern when he had changed back. I blushed at the sight of his naked chest, more perfect than I had ever seen. "Okay, please don't freak out…" he started, keeping his distance, "but I kinda—" Embry cut off and groaned into his hands.

"You imprinted on me." I felt lightheaded. "You imprinted on me, and that means I'm your mate? That you—that you love me?" He didn't even know me.

"Yes, but I don't want you to worry about it!" Embry cried. "All it means is that I want to protect you, Maddie. That I want to be whatever you need."

He was so panicked at the idea of my reaction that he didn't notice me walking closer to him, my eyes trained on him. I'd never had someone who knew me, _all_ of me. I'd never had a boyfriend, mostly because I'd never lived someone long enough. I'd never been someone's first choice. And here was a guy, a gorgeous, kind man, telling me that I was everything that he had ever wanted. I didn't believe in soul mates, but I did believe in weird magical mistakes. I was a mistake, sometimes a good mistake, and suddenly the world was much wider than I had ever known.

"Are you upset?" Embry whispered, his eyes searching me. I didn't answer. Didn't do anything other than stretch onto my tiptoes and press my lips to his.

He reacted instantly, his arm weaving around my waist and yanking me into the inferno of his body. I could feel his heart clanging against my body. His hand tangled into my hair, deepening the kiss until I thought that I'd die.

I broke away, knowing if I continued any longer my heart would explode. I pressed my hand against his chest and laughed. "You imprinted on me."

"I imprinted on you." He repeated, pressing his forehead to mine. He pressed another kiss to my lips. "I imprinted on you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Maddie

I'd fallen into a rhythm with the Cullens, and I felt more at home with them than I ever had in my life. I still couldn't return to school, given that my mother was under the impression that I was getting 'extreme psychological help,' but Alice was bringing me all the assignments I was missing. And half the time, though I'd asked her repeatedly not to, the assignments were already finished for me.

And then there was Embry, who had become more important to me than my own heart. He accepted me more than I could ever accept myself, and I seemed to calm the rage in him when no one else could. When no one could even see the fire building up behind his eyes.

I tapped a pencil along the edge of the desk and stared up at my chalkboard. If there was one good thing that came from Alice doing my homework, it was that I had more time to do my higher-level classes.

" _Are you summoning a demon?_ " Dean asked from the bed, his face all pinched from looking at the board for too long.

"No. I'm not summoning a demon. But it seems like you came anyway." I smiled to myself, almost tempted to raise my voice simply because I could. No one looked twice when I started talking aloud here, hell, here I _could_ talk aloud.

" _Hardy har har."_ He shot me the bird and hopped off the bed. " _You should really call your mom. I checked in with them today. She seemed worried."_

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't ask you to check in with them. And she is probably worried because people are talking about her daughter had a mental breakdown. She is fine." I scratched out a few variables before throwing the chalk onto its bin, giving up before I gave myself a stroke.

" _She loves you. She was terrified when she found you, Maddie. She does love you_."

"I know."

"Maddie!" Esme called from downstairs, yelling for my benefit. The whole hearing thing was the only weird thing about living in a house full of vampires, and I was all too aware that they could hear _everything_ that I was doing. "Can you come down here?"

"I'll call you later, okay?" I shot at Dean before leaving him behind in my room, or at least _trying_ to leave him behind. But Dean only hopped up and followed me down. I found Esme in the kitchen, restocking the kitchen for the people that actually ate. She looked over her shoulder and smiled instantly.

"Hello Dear," She said, pushing a poptart my way. I latched onto it. "I wanted to talk to you about this weekend. I'm sure Embry has explained to you how my family doesn't feed off of humans, right?"

I shifted uncomfortably, still not sure how to respond to the whole blood thing. So I looked down at the marble counter and traced the pattern as though it were the most fascinating thing in the world. "Yes." I started, "You guys do animals instead?" It wasn't even that I was disgusted by it, because that wasn't it at all. But it wasn't every day that you thought about someone draining the life outta something else.

" _Can you ask her what it tastes like?_ " Dean leaned forward on his elbows, his eyes following Esme.

I sighed, "And Dean wants to know what blood tastes like." I found that the only way to keep Dean from throwing a tantrum and annoying me was if I included him in the conversations.

Esme giggled. "Well, Dean, it's a little hard to explain. In fact, it's impossible to explain because our taste buds changed when we did." She waved away the thought, "But I wanted to talk to you about how this weekend my family needs to feed, desperately. We haven't had a full outing since we arrived in town, and we are all very hungry. But I don't want to leave you here alone, especially with the warning your father gave."

I chewed at my lip. "But Embry doesn't need to feed, right? He won't be going anywhere."

"No, he will be here. So will Jacob and Seth. Renesmee doesn't always have to come, but I think she wanted the outing. Do you think you will be alright? Of course Embry can stay here with you, I doubt you'd be able to keep him away!"

"I'll be okay, really." I smiled and hopped up from the seat, "I'm starting to think that my Dad is confused anyways."

"Perhaps, but you shouldn't dismiss it altogether. Be careful, alright?"

"Always."

I dismissed myself and walked out of the house, desperate to be out in the warming air. I'd only been here a week, but I was quickly learning about the nature of vampires. And one of the top things I noticed was their protective streak.

I looked back to the house, positive that Esme could still hear me. I had been cooped inside all day, and Embry had another hour before he would be out of class—Renesmee three. I wasn't supposed to go outside alone, especially in the trees, but if I didn't do something I'd go insane.

So before I could think twice about what I was doing, I went into the treeline, telling myself that I was only going to go a few feet before I turned around and went back inside. But one, two, four feet in and I kept walking.

The sun was finally starting to come out from the thick of the trees, and it fell in cascading ribbons that cut in and out of the leaves. With my presence the wildlife was quiet, aside from the caw of birds, and I found myself scouring the distance ahead of me in attempt to catch sight of a squirrel or something just as exotic.

I kicked some dirt in my path and stopped with a laugh on my tongue when I noticed the pawprints embedded into the floor. Embry would often go out with me when I went running, taking a wolf form in some twisted form of tag. But he got a kick out of chasing me.

" _We aren't supposed to be out here, ya know._ " Dean said looking around in disgust. He'd always been a city boy.

"Last time I checked, I was still in hearing distance of the house."

Dean snorted. " _Keep telling yourself that. But the Cullens are vampires, not gods. And I can guarantee that they can't hear a thing."_

"But if I _really_ wasn't supposed to be out here, then Esme would come after me." I stuck my tongue out at him. The sun was really warm, and I could feel sweat start to bead at my neck. I swept my hair into a bun. "I'll turn around in a few minutes. But I'm only supposed to stay inside so people don't see me and tell my mom. But no one is going to see me here."

Dean stepped into my path without warning, and I stopped out of courtesy. He really hated it when I reminded him that he was dead. " _Can we please just go back to the house?"_

"Why?"

"My, my the resemblance is uncanny."

I froze, even holding my breath as I counted to three then turned away from Dean. I hadn't heard anything, and I had been so distracted by Dean that I hadn't felt his arrival. But I knew what he was instantly.

The vampire was standing on a thick branch, his body leaned against the bark of the tree. Like rest of them, he was gorgeous, but his unnaturalness was not as startling. The man shook the red hair out of his eyes, the curls bouncing with the movement. "You don't even look surprised to see me." With a casual step, he fell out of the tree as though he were taking a step down from a porch.

"I see a lot of your kind." I said with a shrug. "Werewolves, vampires, ghosts, zombies. All the like." I said, listing off the random creatures as though they existed. I didn't want him to know the fear that set into my bones. But I didn't doubt that he could hear the stutter of my heartbeat.

"You know, you aren't an easy bird to find. Always moving around, fluttering away like a peppy little bird." He looked at me like I was the golden apple. I crossed my arms over my chest as though I could hide the vital organ that pulsed his preferred nutrient throughout my body. My blood, as red as his eyes.

"Well here I am." I said, taking a step backward. Dean was gone, and as much as I could hope that I could send him for help, I was the only one who could hear him. See him. And if I couldn't get myself out of this, then I was screwed. "However can I help you?"

He was circling me now, but not in any way I'd ever seen. By one tree then atop another before I could blink. "So rude!" he cried out, hanging out from the tree. "I am trying to have a conversation with you!" He sighed, pinched his nose, then pitched from the branch—landing back on the ground. "Like I said, the resemblance is uncanny. Though don't you all run in some family? Special like a shooting star. The last girl wasn't like you though, different—yes, but not with the dead." He wagged his eyebrows.

And I gasped, because suddenly he was in front of me, releasing my hair from its bun. He rubbed a strand between two fingers. "Then she fell through my fingers. Like water. Shame."

The vampire released my hair, but he didn't move away. His cold fingers traveled down my face, and then to my neck where they rested on my pulse. "But not you. You are a new challenge. And don't worry, your heart might be racing in that precious fear right now, but—" His lips broke into a vicious smile as he abruptly went away from me, and we were joined by a deep growling. I nearly cried in relief, feeling the presence of a wolf. "But for another time…See you later little bird." And with a turn on his heel, he took off running faster the wind as a dark shape tore after him.

I released a breath and fell to my knees in a panicked sob, my body shaking and my heart tripping. He'd touched me, he could have killed me, and my father had been right. He'd been right.

"Maddie! Maddie!" Strong hands gripped my shoulders, and Seth's panicked eyes met mine. "Breathe, he's gone. Maddie. He's gone." But I couldn't stop shaking. And then he was scooping me into his arms, my body pressed to his bare chest as he started running toward the house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Embry

"So what the fuck are we going to do!?" I growled out, trying to keep my voice as low as I could possibly manage. "Take her away? Hide her? You did that with Bella and we all saw how well that worked out!"

"Well evidentially I'm alright." Bella grumbled from the loveseat, her arms crossed over her chest. But despite the easy posture, her eyes—along with everyone else's—were lined with worry.

"Right. After breaking your leg, getting thrown around like a rag doll, and—"

"Hey." Edward snapped, his eyes hard. "I'm not saying we are going to do that again, but we don't have many options, Embry."

I drew in a shaky breath and laid a hand on Maddie's hair, feeling her body move with her breaths. She was alive. She was fine. I looked to Seth and gave him another nod, knowing that I owed him more than I ever could. He saved Maddie. He saved her when I could not. "He could have killed her." I whispered, my gaze never leaving her sleeping face. She'd been hysterical when Seth had brought her back to the house, and even Jasper hadn't been able to calm her. So Carlisle had sedated her. It was for the best.

"I'm going to tear the head off the bastard." Emmett hissed, puffing his chest as though his mass wasn't obvious enough. But Emmett's anger didn't make me feel any better, especially when the vampire could be anywhere. Seth hadn't been able to catch him, his focus being more on getting Maddie to safety. I wanted to leach dead, but Seth had done the right thing.

"Emmett." Carlisle warned. He had been quiet, his posture full of thought. "Seth, what did the man look like?"

"Psychopathic." Seth shook his head. "I couldn't even find his scent, and it looks like he had been all over the trees. Red hair. Red eyes." He looked at me from the corner of his eye, obviously scared to say what he wanted to next. "I swear, he had no scent. It's not even on Maddie, and he was touching her when I found them."

I cursed under my breath and lowered my face to Maddie, knowing what I already knew. Seth was right. There was no trace of the vampire on my girl. As I withdrew I kissed her forehead. "He's right."

"Carlisle, perhaps I should take Maddie to bed." Esme said kindly, then for my reassurance, "I'll stay with her, Embry."

I didn't want Maddie to leave my side, but I also didn't want her to wake up and hear us talking about this. So I gave a curt nod, my hand reluctant to move away. Esme easily gathered Maddie into her arms and took her away. I released a heavy breath and sagged into the sofa, feeling shakier without her in my sight.

"The vampire sounds like a young man I once knew while I was with the Volturi. He called himself Loki, and he was an exceptional hunter. Not only for the way he'd become obsessed with his target, never backing down until his hunt was finished, but he was invisible to others around him. He can't be tracked. Like you said, he leaves no trail."

I cussed again, not muttering under my breath this time. "So how do we stop the dick? How do we keep her safe!?"

"I can't see anything." Alice whispered. All eyes snapped to her, she'd been completely silent since she got home. "I didn't see anything."

"No one blames you." Jasper whispered quietly to her, his hand on her back. But Alice only shook her head and looked to everyone.

"Seth heard him talk about her family. And we can speculate all we want, but we know it's me. I don't know much about my history, but we know that I was in an asylum and that I was turned." Alice chewed at her lip, the action obscenely human. "And I can't see him. Just like I can't see my human life. What if he was the one that turned me?"

Carlisle instantly shook his head. "Whatever it is that Loki has in mind, had in mind, he lost it. I don't believe he was the one that turned you, Alice. But I am not dismissing the idea of him being part of what happened to you." He stood instantly and looked to his watch. "I'm going to go to Italy, perhaps Aro will speak to me."

"Are you sure that's the best idea, Carlisle? We didn't exactly part on the best terms." Rosalie grumbled.

"No, we didn't, and I will be discrete with what I say. But for the bad that has happened in the past decade, Aro and I have known each other for centuries longer. And he has been all too intrigued by Alice. I think it is about time we look into this." He met my eyes. "We will keep Maddie safe, Embry. Loki is one man, but we are a family. Now I'm going to say goodbye to Esme."

"Thank you, Carlisle. And to you all, too. Thank you."

"She's as part of this family as Bella was the moment she stepped into the house."

I sighed and buried my face into my hands, feeling heavy. I already knew that I wasn't going to leave her side, not for one minute, but I had no clue what this was going to do to her mind. "Will she be okay?" I asked, directing my question to Jasper. He tilted his head at me in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Emotionally. Is she going to be okay? She was a wreck Seth brought her in. I don't even know the extent to what she was feeling, but you did. You felt it. Will she be okay? That's all I care about."

As everyone started filing from the living room, Jasper stayed behind with Alice. She looked just as distressed as I felt. And though she hadn't told Maddie about their relation, and though they were generations apart, Alice viewed Maddie like something of a sister.

"She is scared." Jasper said hesitantly, obviously uncomfortable with voicing someone else's emotions. "Terrified, actually. But I think she will be okay, Embry."

"And you'll do everything you can to help her?"

"Of course."

I nodded and pushed up from the couch without another word. True to her word, Esme was sitting with Maddie, humming softly. But Carlisle was there too, counting Maddie's pulse and making sure that she was physically alright before leaving for Italy. I leaned against the doorframe and watched them, but my eyes were all for her.

Though I knew it wasn't the case, I felt guilty as though I had been the one to drag her into this world. But she'd already been a part of it, even if she hadn't known.

When Carlisle passed, he patted me on the shoulder. And I took that as permission to enter, barely looking at Esme as I slid into the bed and cradled Maddie to me. I could feel her heartbeat, soft like the drizzle of rain.

"I'm sorry." I said to Esme, not looking up. "I was such an ass to everyone when we moved. And you've done so much for us, for me. And you guys brought Maddie in without me asking. Thank you, and I am sorry."

"Oh, sweetheart." Esme's cold hand gently touched mine. I didn't flinch. I only looked up and met her darkening eyes. "We care about all you boys so much, and not just because of Renesmee. You are like sons to us. And Maddie is a sweet girl. She's Alice's flesh and blood. And she is yours. There's nothing we could do but bring her into our fold. And she will be alright." She rose silently and patted the bed before leaving to give us our space.

I ran my fingers through Maddie's hair, kissed her brow, and vowed that I'd never let anything happen to her.

#

Maddie.

I couldn't forget his eyes. Crackling like a vicious fire, digging into my core as though I were nothing but his plaything. And his smile was broken class, reflecting every insecurity and fear that was in me.

And he was out there. Watching me. Toying with me.

"Maddie." Embry said gently, drawing my focus back to him. "Are you with me?"

I nodded and pushed my bangs out of my eyes, quickly lowering my hand when I realized it was shaking. "Yeah. I'm here." But my voice was hoarse.

"Do you want something to eat? You should really eat." Embry hadn't left my side since I'd woken up to find the house quiet, to find Carlisle gone, to find that my father had been right.

"No, I'm okay." I pushed off from the couch and threw the blanket back onto the couch. I felt guilty, more so every time I saw the Cullens' eyes and realized that they hadn't gone hunting. They were starving because of me, even if they claimed that they weren't.

I saw Dean on the loveseat, but he didn't try to speak. He'd stopped after the first twenty times it was obvious I didn't want to talk. And I walked past him and up the stairs, aware that Embry was trailing me.

I found Alice in her room. She was sitting criss cross on her bed with files scrawled out in front of her. "What happened to you?" I asked, scared to step into the room.

Alice looked up at me, and then past me to where Embry stood. She nodded at him, and a second later I felt him retreat back downstairs. I felt safer with Embry, but it was nice to breathe without him on my back for the first time in the past two days.

"I don't know." She said honestly, her voice more deflated than I'd ever heard it. "I just know what I had told you."

I nodded to myself. "How are you related to me?"

Alice froze, and I could have sworn that the entire house stopped moving with my words. I knew they hadn't told me because they didn't know how I'd take it, but I wasn't stupid. I'd figured it out a few days before, while piecing together what Loki had said, what my father had taught me, and what even Alice had told me about herself.

"You really are a genius, aren't you?" She breathed, a humorless laugh fell at the end of her words. Alice dropped the papers she was holding and leaned back. "I was turned when I was nineteen, so I'm not your great-great grandma or anything like that. But I know I had a sister, and she got married. And she had kids. And they had kids."

"And those kids had me." I sighed. "Your Sister didn't think you were crazy." I finally said, moving forward to sit on the bed with her. "But back then the family didn't always have the best control over how the public reacted. My father always told me what the consequence of people knowing about us was, primarily that what happened to you…well, he was scared it would happen to me."

"So you…you know my history?" She sounded like she wanted to cry.

I shrugged and rubbed at my arm, uncomfortable. "Not all of it." I admitted. "I know that you had a strong attachment physic connections, but since you didn't parade it the way that frauds did, you appeared crazy. It wasn't your fault. The gene hadn't appeared in a few generations, so your family had forgotten that it existed. You were trying to help people by telling them what you saw, and it backfired. You were put into the asylum. And then you 'died,' that's all I know."

"But that's more than I knew." She threw her arms around me, startling me. "Thank you."

After I had untangled myself from her, I bit my lip and got up from the bed slowly. "Your name was passed down, by the way. My middle name is Mary. I just didn't piece it with you until I saw those papers. But your sister didn't forget you." And while I left, I heard a tearless sob escape her lips. But I gave her space, because I knew that it was a good sob. A happy one.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Maddie

I'd locked myself in my room. I don't know when I started to refer to the room as 'mine,' but it felt as though I'd always belonged with the Cullens.

I kept the lights off, my body surrounded with a splay of candles. They were mostly symbolic, given that it didn't do much to increase my sense, but the ambiance helped keep me calm. I drew in a slow breath and opened my eyes, nearly jumping when I found Dean inches away from me.

"Dammit, Dean!" I yelled, relighting the candles that my panicked exhale had extinguished. "You aren't who I want to talk to!"

" _Yeah, well the lights are nice. Very Hollywoodish."_ He winked and crossed his legs, making it clear that he wasn't going anywhere. " _And he isn't coming. That one night was his pass to see you, but it doesn't work like this. And you know it."_

My shoulders slumped, the match dangling uselessly in my fingertips. "I need answers, Dean. Can't he figure out a way to talk to me? He gave me _nothing_. A vampire approached me, basically threatened my life, and then disappeared with the promise to meet again. Dean, I need my father."

" _And I wish I could help!"_ He raked a hand through his short dark hair, it almost shimmered with his ethereal body. _"I am only the messenger, okay? The honchos upstairs have rules, especially for someone like you. Your father can't talk to you. They won't let him."_

"Okay, then how am I supposed to get my answers? Can't you get anything for me? Zap around and find the vampire? Figure out what he wants?" My gaze went to the door, where I was sure several of the Cullens were listening in. Carlisle was supposed to get back later that evening, and I didn't want him to return only to find out that I hadn't been anything other than a burden. I had the rare opportunity that others couldn't, which was talking to the dead. Surely I could find some answers.

Dean sighed as though he still breathed, _"I've been searching, Maddie. Believe it or not. But it isn't as though I can just zone in on someone. Our planes are different, and half the time it's hard enough to find you. But this vamp, Loki; it is like it doesn't exist."_ His eyes followed my gaze. " _But just because you can't summon your father doesn't mean that there isn't others in this realm that will have answers. People like you."_ He tilted his head for a moment, then nodded.

I stiffened instantly. "Dean. Is he here? Is my father here?" I whispered, searching the area next to him. But I saw nothing. Was this how others felt when I could see what others couldn't?

Dean hesitated then nodded. " _Like I said. There are rules. But yes. He wants you to talk to Alice. There's more to her story and—"_ He was listening again, and my heart felt heavy at the knowledge that I couldn't hear my father's voice. _"And more with her sister too. Talk to her."_

 _"Damn. He's gone. Okay, now leave your pathetic little séance. As much as I love you, Maddie, I really don't want to hang out with you on this side of the spectrum. So keep yourself alive, will ya?"_ And then he was gone.

A shudder went through my spine, and I shook out my hands as though I could expel the unease. I blew out the candles and left my room, feeling detached from the living. It was always weird, spending time talking to spirits, and then going back to where if I tried to go through someone I'd end up tackling them.

I didn't want to ask Alice about her history anymore, because I could always see how worked up she got from it. And I trusted that she didn't remember anything else, but it didn't hurt to ask. She might have thought a small detail wasn't important.

"Alice?" I asked, approaching her from behind. She stood on her room's patio, her white hands gripping the banister. The wood looked like it was about to crack.

"I don't know anymore." Her voice broke. I didn't have to ask how she knew what I was going to ask, because Alice always knew. "Honestly, Maddie. I don't."

"I know." I said, joining her. The trees were silent, but not as beautiful as they once appeared to me. Instead, all I could think about was Loki, and how he could be watching me. But I caught a flash of black, and a moment later Embry stepped out from the treeline in his wolf form. He lifted his head to me, acknowledging me, before running off again. Patrolling. "My dad seems to think that there's something you can help me with."

"I was turned in the early 1900s, and it wasn't until a few years ago that I got my first clue as to what happened to me. A vampire named James, psychotic. He said something to Bella, and that led me on to figure out my name, and my death statement. Everything I know is in writing. I can see into the future, but sometimes I'd give anything to see into my past."

"You told me that your abilities in life were enhanced, right? So what is it that your power can actually do?"

Alice stepped away from the patio and went back into her room. Aside from the two of us, only Rosalie was prowling around somewhere. Finally the Cullens had decided to go hunting after their thirst had started to prove too much. "I can see the changing of the future." She said simply. "Decisions change the future." Alice shrugged. "I guess I just see the outcomes of what things can do. What I don't know is exactly what _you_ can do."

"I can see and talk to the dead. I can sense the essence of someone around me. There isn't really anymore too it." But when I had finished talking, I noticed how Alice's eyes were flickering. She gasped.

"Of course! Oh! Maddie! I love you!" She kissed both my cheeks, making me jump. "I don't know why I didn't see this before!"

"Wanna fill me in?" I said, getting up to follow her. But she was pacing like an over caffeinated squirrel.

"You don't _just_ talk to the dead, Maddie! You have a glimpse into the past. The past of _everything._ " She stopped her pace and beamed at me. "Do you have any idea what this means? It means you can look into my history, and you can see the things that I can't."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Maddie

"I don't understand." I said again, my gaze drifting toward Embry as though he'd have an inkling what Alice was blabbering on about. But he only shrugged.

"It's fairly self-explanatory. You are not limited to seeing ghosts, right? You get pieces of people, and that's why you were able to know what we were—even our differences in species—even without us telling you." She couldn't stop smiling, or moving, throughout the room. She'd dimmed the lights, closed the windows, and shut the door with so much enthusiasm you'd think she'd just cured cancer. "You are getting reminiscence of the past, Maddie. Can't you see that?"

I pulled my hair over one shoulder awkwardly. "And you think that I can use this to get your life back? The part that is lost to you?"

"I read something about this once." Embry said suddenly, surprising Alice and me both. He'd remained fairly quiet since Alice had called him into the house, and based off the viper grip that he had on my hand, I had a feeling he felt as though my fate were out of his hands. Sure, he could hunt Loki. Sure, he could hold me when I woke up from nightmares. Sure, he could keep me from falling into a bat of molten lava. But he couldn't protect me from myself.

Seeing our surprised expressions, he rolled his eyes. "I do read you know, and I am in classes." He waved it off. "But the point is that theory states that there is memory locked in our long-term memory that we can't recall because something went awry." He looked to Alice. "And you think that Maddie can get it? How?"

"That's the tricky part." Alice plopped onto her bed. "I want her to try and put herself into my subconscious."

"You don't sleep." I said, my voice deflated. This was insane, absolutely insane. Talking to ghosts was one thing, but plucking memories from someone was something completely different. But now that she'd gotten this theory in her head, I couldn't dismiss it. This could be Alice's only chance to find out what happened to her. And I wouldn't take that away from her. "Okay." I said, with a nod. "I'll try."

"Maddie, are you sure?" Embry murmured into my ear. He kissed my temple, and I laid my hand over his. I nodded. I was sure.

Alice motioned for me to come lay next to her on the bed. "I may be completely wrong, but I'm going to lead you through how I latch onto the future. Maybe you can see the past." She took my hand in her cold one, and I closed my eyes on instinct. "Focus. Imagine a string attaching you to someone's life, to someone's thoughts, to everything that someone is. And you are along for the ride, clinging to the outcome."

I blew out a slow breath and tried to resist the urge to shuffle uncomfortably. And I tried, imagining Alice the way I knew her. But that was the problem, I only knew her like this. I couldn't imagine her as a child, or anything of the like. And just as I was going to give up, I let out a gasp as I found myself falling away from reality, and into the darkness of the past.

#

 _The hallways were sterile. The world silent._

 _Even the muffled sobs had seized, replaced by the breathing of the drugged. But I wasn't crazy, I knew I wasn't crazy. No one had believed me, but I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I hadn't of warned the man. He had a family. And I couldn't let him die._

 _"Good afternoon, Mary."_

 _I looked up, my head heavy with sedatives. George was standing in front of me, his eyes more gentle than I deserved. He was the only orderly who didn't manhandle me, spit at me, take away my food and ransom it for the visions I could no longer give. And they didn't expect visions, which I quickly learned when I tried to lie. They were baiting the crazy._

 _"George." I tried to say, but my words came out as a grumble._

 _"Shhh, don't try to speak. We have to get you out of here, Mary. You aren't safe."_

 _I giggled. Safe. I didn't remember what it was like to be safe. They called this a hospital, but it was only an institute where bullies could torture those who couldn't fight back. And I was done fighting._

 _But when George realized that I wasn't going to give him a coherent response, he gathered me into his chilled arms and stood, my head spinning with the motion. I plucked at the collar of his shirt._

 _And then I was staring at the sun. I winced, squeezing my eyes shut as the light refracted itself like a billion shimmering diamonds. I tried closing my eyes, but as soon as it had started, it was gone._

 _"You got her?" A man said._

 _George set me down on a couch, and I patted the leather in quiet confusion. Tears welled up in my eyes, where was I? This wasn't the hospital. This wasn't the grasp of the doctors. I was free. I was free? Why._

 _"She's still groggy from the medication."_

 _"Fools." The other man hissed, suddenly kneeling in front of me. I jumped. He moved faster than the wind. "They have no idea what they have, and instead they call her crazy."_

 _"James. Leave her alone." George growled. "Have you found Loki?"_

 _"The bastard is probably doubling back to the institute as we speak. I led him on a goose chase. Imagine the look on his face when his darling little psychic's blood is tainted by my venom instead of his Volturi."_

 _"We aren't changing her, James!" George snapped. "That was the agreement. We got her out and away from where Loki could grab her, and then we leave her alone. We aren't changing her."_

 _James rolled his eyes, and put a finger to his lips. He winked at me. I frowned. I giggled. "You think he'll stop his hunt, my brother? If you don't change her now he'll never leave her alone. And eventually the Volturi will get their prize. You know it too."_

 _"And he isn't wrong." A melodic voice suddenly said. And my gaze followed the sound to see my red-headed friend. I giggled again. I thought he was just a hallucination._

 _And in that next heartbeat, the room was a blur of a hurricane, and I was the eye. My red friend, and my George were nowhere to be found, caught in the blur of motion commanding the room. I started screaming, not understanding what was going on._

 _But instead of James jumping in to join my James, he only turned my way and smirked. A flash of teeth, and suddenly my arm was bleeding._

 _"No!" A voice yelled. A voice cut off in pain. My gaze blurred as I gazed at the bite mark. I swayed. I couldn't breathe, my lungs caught up in a fire. My heart. My—_

 _"_ MADDIE. Maddie, Come on, come on!"

 _I looked up to see a head flying through the air, to see James snarling in pain and fury. George was on the floor. His body on the floor. His head in the air._

 _My veins were on fire. And I couldn't help it. My back buckled and I started screaming, thriving in the pain that consumed my entire person._

"Come on, Maddie! Dammit Alice do somet—" 

_The redheaded fiend turned his attention to me, his expression going sour. James was gone. Saving his own skin. Leaving me to the fire. And then the man's red eyes bore into mine, unfocused._

 _"Shame." He spat. "Shame shame shame." Then he smirked, kissed my forehead in a smack. "But this is not over." And he was gone._

 _And I was burning alive._


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I want to apologize for the lack of updates—Tis the Season for college finals. So, I'll try and work things in for you, but hang in with me and know that I haven't forgotten that you guys need the updates!**

Chapter 18- Embry

"Dammit, Alice!" I growled, having so step away from Maddie. My body was shaking, threatening to explode with fur due to the terror running throughout my entire body.

"She's going to be fine, Embry!" Alice snapped, having to snap out of her saucer-eyed look. She took one step toward my Maddie, then fell away. "Edward!" She screamed.

Maddie was snow white on the bed, her lips seeming to grow bluer with every second. My heart stuttered, was she not breathing? She'd cried out while stuck in Alice's damn unconscious, a scream that was unlike anything I had heard before. But just as I took a panicked step forward, Edward was suddenly at her side with his fingers at her throat.

"Her heartbeat is strong." He said confidently, his fingers resting underneath her nose. "And she is breathing. She's simply unconscious."

"And how exactly would you know whether or not she will be okay?" I demanded, bouncing on my feet. I wanted to rip her away from him, away from the Cullens, away from danger. And I felt as though I were dying, given the very real possibility that she could be.

"I've been to Medical School, twice." Edward grumbled, his attention still on my girlfriend.

That stopped my thoughts. I hadn't actually asked Maddie to be my girlfriend, but it had been a given, right? She knew that I had imprinted on her, and what that meant. And—I shut myself up, it didn't matter.

"And they didn't question that you look like a seventeen-year-old daddy's boy?" I shot back, earning a glare from Edward. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Edward said, obviously understanding where my fear was coming from. "She's just—awake, she's awake."

My gaze shot to Maddie, whose eyes were indeed fluttering open in confusion. I fell to her side, instantly (but slowly) drawing her into my arms. She clung to my bicep and pressed her face into my chest, my heart stuttered.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, trying to ignore the anxious vampires that were hanging around. I could tell that Alice wanted to ask Maddie more, even though she'd obviously seen the answer herself, but I released a quiet growl, making it clear that I didn't want Alice upsetting her.

"Y-yeah." Maddie shook in my arms as though she were cold, and I tightened my hold around her. "I'm fine. Really. I'm fine. I'm just—" She shuddered. "That pain, what was that pain?"

"That was turning." Edward said quietly, leaning against the desk, his eyes focused on my Maddie. "That fire, the one eating at your veins? That is what turning feels like."

"That was awful."

"Sometimes it's worth it."

"Edward." I snapped before lowering my voice and turning to Maddie. "Are you sure you are okay?" I murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She gave me a quiet smile and nodded, resting back against me.

"Can I go to sleep?" Her voice was muffled in my chest.

I looked to Edward, and he only nodded, letting me know that her heart wasn't going to stop in that next second. So I picked Maddie up (despite her protests) and carried her from the room, ignoring the stares of the others as I locked us into her room.

And I didn't want to leave Maddie alone, but when I got up to leave her alone, she only grabbed me by the wrist and tugged me down with her.

"Alice looks exactly the same as she did when she was human, only more…normal." Maddie said, her eyes closed. She shuffled into my side, causing me to smile and wrap a arm around her.

"Well, they don't age." I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. I didn't want to mention the whole thing about me not aging either, knowing very well that this could go into a deeper topic that I didn't want to dive into. But as a testament to how well she knew me, Maddie rested her hand over my heart as though she were counting my beats.

"What will happen to me?" Maddie whispered, "When I start aging? I know I can't live here forever, but—"

"We'll think about it later, okay?" I murmured in her hair. Way later. Way way later. But when I opened my mouth to tell her just that, I realized that she had fallen asleep. Panic rose up in me for a moment, thinking that she'd fainted, but her breathing was even. I smiled and settled into the bed, pulling her close to me as though I could shield her from the rest of the world.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Loki reached forward and grabbed onto another branch, gracefully swinging his body into a neighboring tree without so much as jostling a leave. An eerie smirk leaked over his features, reflecting the smugness that rubbed within him.

She was perfect, and he'd finally finish what he'd started.

Of course, the last one had been far more miraculous, with her view into the future, but Aro would be just as pleased with the ghost-whisperer.

It'd been nearly a century since Loki had been sent out to acquire and take the Brandon girl, only to have his mission thwarted by the bastards. But little to his knowledge, the bloodline hadn't stopped with Mary Alice Brandon, and its strength had only increased down the line. So he'd followed them, watching for the signs of insanity.

It had been quiet. For year.

And then a silver lining—a man nearly forty with the gift to speak to the dead. And Loki had followed. Loki had hunted…only to lose again. But the man had been weak, a terrorized child in the body of the adult. And he'd been so annoyed that he'd nearly pushed him off that bridge himself.

But now there was her.

So Loki watched her from the tree's canopy, her body so timid but her mind so fierce. Her solitude was rare, given that the oof of a dog was usually plastered to her side. But she didn't look afraid. Maybe it was because she was surrounded by a home of vampires, though they were all as incompetent as the next, but Loki couldn't help but feel like she was a wildcat.

The ghost-whisperer smiled, silently laughing as her eyes darted next to her. She shook her head and responded to no one, or more specifically, no one that he could see. Miraculous.

He'd have her soon enough. His teeth would sink into her flesh, his venom would enter her heart, her blood would pulse it throughout her body. And then her heart would stop, and she'd rise stronger than she had ever been before.

And Loki would have finally finished what his masters had sent him to do.

#

Maddie.

"I'm confused." I said slowly, lowering my eyes from where Carlisle was watching me carefully. "I saw what happened, I _lived_ it as though I had been Alice. And the men that turned her had said something about the Volturi. I saw it!"

Carlisle waited until I was out of breath, and then just as calmly as he had been before, he placed his hand atop mine. It was only us in his office, aside from my ever-companion Dean. Embry had gone back to his apartment to get a new change of clothes, and each moment that he was gone I felt more restless than the one before.

"Maddie." He soothed, "I am not disregarding what you said, I have no doubt that it was true. All I said was that Aro knows nothing about this Loki. Or more specifically, he has not heard from the renegade for a century. It was not by Aro's hand that Loki was sent after you."

I drew in a shaky breath, the air in my lungs sounding like a hurricane in comparison to Carlisle's silence. I wonder what it was like, not having to breathe. "But he did send him after Alice?"

Carlisle tipped his chin. "Perhaps. He was less willing to relinquish that information. I remained discrete when talking about you, meaning that I left you from the equation all together. But based off of what he did let me know, Loki is not under the Voluri's command."

Unable to stand anymore, I stood and started pacing around the room. Or more, I was circling the room. Stopping in front of his bookcase, I let my eyes scan over the spines, more impressed by the second. Unsurprisingly, there were first additions.

"Maddie?"

I stilled at Carlisle's voice, but I didn't turn around. "I feel like I'm in a cage." I murmured. "I understand that it is safer for me in here, and that no one can exactly see what this maniac is up to, but I feel cooped."

"That is understandable. And you must understand that we are working around the clock to find Loki. Emmett and Jacob are out there now, and Alice is working through Jasper's contacts. We will keep you safe."

I could only nod. "Thank you." I said, murmuring an excuse me as I left the room.

" _Are you sure you are okay?"_ Dean asked, his eyes searching me with concern. I turned the corner, not answering until I was back in my room. I shut the door behind me and plopped onto my bed, holding back the swell of tears that pressed at my throat.

"I called my mom yesterday." I said instead, not looking at him. Sometimes I forgot that Dean was dead, and that my best friend was a ghost.

" _Yikes. How'd that go?"_ He laid back, his body stretching across the mattress next to me. His foot was going through my calf, but I didn't mention it to him. He always got super self-conscious when I mentioned the whole ghost thing. For a guy who spent his life in the spotlight, he really struggled with the fact that I was the only one who could acknowledge him.

"She feels awkward, I think. Doesn't know what to say. But I told her that I was fine and that I'd be home eventually. But I don't think I want to go home. I don't want to go back to pretending that I can't hear or see you—or others. I don't want to do that again."

 _"I understand. I didn't even go to my funeral. I didn't want to see my parents grieving. They'd always scolded me for my driving. But—"_ Dean shrugged and closed his eyes. _"Point is that sometimes it's easier to be away from parents. To not see how they react to the things that you do."_

"Maddie?" Two knocks. "Can I come in?" But Embry didn't wait more than a minute to peak his head through the door, the top of his hair nearly brushing the head of the door.

I instantly sat up in sync with Dean, and I shot him a look, a silent plea for him to go. He didn't catch it, but after looking between Embry and I enough times, Dean huffed a 'fine' and disappeared.

"What's up?" I asked, pulling my knees to my chest and smiling as though everything were peachy. I didn't want to be a sour sally, especially with how much the Cullens had done for me.

"Carlisle mentioned something about you feeling cooped up, and he filled me in with what happened in Italy." He eased into the bed next to me. I leaned into the head of his body, instantly relaxing at the sound of his thumping heart. And I forgot what we were talking about as he kissed my forehead, and then my cheek, and then gently lifted my chin until he was kissing me.

My body reacted instantly, igniting as I pressed a hand over his heart and straightened so I could reach him better. He deepened the kiss, parting his lips as his hands found my hips.

My pulse clanged in my ears, and I squirmed with each kiss, truly believing that nothing could be as good as this. And then I broke away, sure that if we continued my heart would explode.

"Maddie." Embry breathed, his husk smell washing over me. He reached for me again, but I chuckled and ducked away from him. I held a hand out to him to fend off his look of hunger.

"We live in a house full of vampires that can hear my heartbeat if they focus enough. I'm pretty sure kissing is all we should do." _Because if we kiss anymore, we'll definitely do more._

"Good point." Embry grumbled, adjusting his pants. "Okay, I just realized that we've never been on a date. Do you realize that?"

I, now able to breathe without feeling overheated, nodded. "Not like we've really had the opportunity to do it."

Embry broke into a grin. "But that's the best part about this! Because I forgot that I was going to come in to—" he shook his head, "I want to take you out. Tonight. On a date."

"But what about Loki?"

Embry waved it off, "I can turn into a vampire-killing beast. We'll be fine. And we'll have a few people trailing from a distance anyway, just making sure that everything goes fine. A call away, whatever. But we are going on a date?"

I smiled and went back over to him, but I was careful not to get on the bed with him. "Really?"

He chuckled and stood, towering over me. Embry pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Really. I'll pick you up at seven."

 **Please review and let me know what you like, what you want more of, etc. Oh, and has anyone figured out the mystery of Dean yet? ;D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Song Inspirations:**

 **(Maddie's date) Jump into Me- Tay Swift**

 **(Loki's insanity) The Road to Nowhere- Radical Face**

Chapter 20- Maddie

"Oh! You look adorable!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands like a little cymbal monkey.

I spread my hands over the dress skirt, the fabric's sequences catching on the dry parts of my skin. "I don't know…," I said hesitantly, wanting to look away from my reflection. "It isn't really me, and it isn't like I have to impress Embry. Can't I just wear jeans?" You'd think I'd suggested to fall off the face of the earth with how horrified she looked. "Or maybe just something else, like something low key?"

"Ugh. Fine." Alice grumbled, instantly digging back through my closet. Whatever clothes I had brought with me had mysteriously disappeared, the sweatshirts and t-shirts replaced by fabrics that I didn't recognize. I suspected Alice's hand.

She reemerged with a dark pair of jeans and a flowy top, the fabric dotted with flowers. "This is as basic as I'm allowing. And you get your jeans, though you _really_ should go with the dress."

"I look like I'm about to go to prom." I grumbled, pulling the clothes from her hands. I shouldn't even be getting ready yet. We'd been 'getting ready' for hours now, and the time was yet to click near to the date. I pulled my phone from my backpocket.

 **SOS. Alice. Come soon.** I hesitated, realizing that Embry might not sense the joke. **Lolz.**

I closed the bathroom door behind me and peeled off the sparkly puke of a dress. I tossed it back into the corner of the room, praying that it would disappear the next time I looked that way. I pulled on the jeans, preferring the hug of the material. And when I looked to the top, I sighed. I really wasn't a dress up frilly type of girl.

Alice squealed when I came back out, but she was significantly less peppy now that I wasn't buried in sequences. "Oh, this is so much fun! But I'm thinking more of—"

"She looks finneeee" Renesmee interrupted from the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. I hadn't seen much of my friend, mostly because she was just as busy was everyone else. I hated that everyone had to put time into supposedly keeping me safe. The Cullens were practically unstoppable, with their ice hard skin and superhuman abilities; but Renesmee? She was half human, and it scared me to think of her facing off with someone as dangerous as Loki.

"Thanks." I said, tugging at the shirt again. I eyed the closet where the clothes I brought from home had been shoved into the back corner, replaced by the obnoxious wardrobe that Alice had 'gifted' to me. "But I really would be more comfortable with a tee shirt. You really have no clue where Embry is planning to take me?" I could feel my cheeks dot with blood.

A smirk spread on Nessie's lips as she crossed the room and plopped onto the pile of discarded clothes on the bed. "Of course I know where he is taking you. Just like I know that he's spent the past thirty minutes crying about how he is going to mess this up with boy dumbness."

"Oh. He's fine. Just grumpy." Alice tossed another shirt into the pile. "And you aren't wearing a cotton disaster—but I will let you try this on." She said, handing me the soft red shirt dangling in her hands.

I snatched it and hesitated a moment, feeling self-conscious in front of two perfect girls, before changing in front of them. But the moment the soft material fell against my skin, I felt like I could breathe. It still wasn't something I'd normally wear, but it was better than anything else that had been suggested that day.

"That's the one." Nessie chirped.

"I agree. Should we do her hair now?"

But I slipped away from Alice's hands and pulled my hair protectively to one side. "No offense," I awkwardly chuckled, "But I think I'll just keep myself the way it is. It isn't like Embry will notice all this anyway. I'm pretty sure that I could wear PJs and he'd be fine with it."

"Well, that's ridiculous. I wouldn't ever let you leave in PJs." But Alice was smiling regardless. "No, you'll have fun. Is this your first date?"

I shrugged. "I never really stayed in one place long enough for boys to start to like me. Even then, I'd stare at nothing like a freak in my attempt to _not_ stare at something like a freak. So I wasn't the first choice for boys."

"How many ghosts are there usually?" Nessie asked, perking up. She always seemed overly excited when I started talking about my ability. And though she tried to hide it, I knew that Alice was listening too.

"Depends on the place. Ghosts don't actually _haunt_ things like media shows. Like Dean. He kinda just moves around wherever he wants." I murmured, narrowing my eyes at the ghost that had been drifting in and out of the room all day. I had already told him to stay away from my date tonight, but I didn't necessarily count on his word.

"Dean is around a lot?"

"Well, yeah. He really hates being dead, and I think that me talking to him helps him adjust."

 _"Keep telling yourself that princess."_ Dean chuckled. _"Being dead isn't so bad."_

"Well, that's—" Alice cocked her head, listening. "Oh! Embry's here!" She squealed, clapping her hands together as she jumped off the bed.

Instantly, and for no reason, my stomach knotted into a mess. I hated thinking about how nervous I actually was for this. What if Embry realized that I wasn't worth the trouble? I was weird, and awkward, and theorems of physics came to me easier than how to socialize. I didn't know how to…to…to be _normal_.

"Imprinting is special." Nessie said quietly for me and only me. "People say that love is blind, but none of them know what true love is. Not the way these boys do. Trust me when I say that you are the most important thing to that boy, and nothing you could ever do will change that."

And I nodded. I rubbed my hands and descended down the stairs, feeling more and more light headed by the moment. But the moment I hit the floor and saw Embry watching me as though I were wearing a prom dress instead of the simple outfit I had fought for, all fear left my blood.

"Hey." I gasped, taking his outstretched hand.

"Hey."

#

"So, what was it like figuring out that you were a wolf?"

Embry stole a glance, he shrugged. "Now I say it was no biggie, ya know? But at that time it was pretty fucking terrifying. All I remember is feeling like I was dying. I was never a straight A student, but I missed a considerable amount of school for what I thought was the flu. And then I got pissed—like _really_ pissed—and next thing I knew, four paws were hitting the ground instead of my two feet." He took a left and pulled into the steak house.

"Oh...I'm a vegetarian." I nodded toward the steakhouse. Instantly his eyes flew wide, causing me to burst into laughter. "Kidding." And before I could change my mind, I kissed his cheek and hopped out of the truck.

"You think you're funny, don't you." Embry grumbled, taking my hand. But I knew he was teasing, because he squeezed my fingers softly. "As though I didn't think through enough restaurants already."

"No, this is fine." I squeezed his hand back, feeling far more relaxed than I had in a long time. "Plus people won't look at you like you have three heads here, with the amount of food you eat."

He patted his stomach. "Gotta keep the wolf satisfied."

We were seated almost instantly, and I picked at a piece of bread until the waitress left us alone. It was pretty noisy in the joint, so we didn't have to worry about lowering our voices on the more interesting topics. But I'd quickly learned that people didn't particularly care what others talked about, and humans believed what they wanted. Two teenagers talking about vampire, wolves, and other aspects of the supernatural? Fiction. Obviously.

"Could you always see the dead?" Embry asked. We weren't bothering with the more boring topics like the array of our favorite objects.

"Yes. All kids can, they just grow out of it. I didn't, and when my father realized that he explained this life to me. That is when we really started to move around. I think he was more afraid for me than for himself." My voice died off, because if that were the case than he wouldn't have thrown himself off of that bridge. I shook my head, casting the thoughts away.

"I'm really glad I met you." I said instead, changing the topic. "I know it's cheesy to say, I guess. But I am. I'm sorry I ran from you that day."

Embry shrugged through his mouthful of bread. "Bolted, really, like I was the big bad wolf." He grinned. Embry took my hand and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. "I will keep you safe, I promise."

"I don't feel like this is our first date." I admitted, even though I had no clue what a real first date meant.

"I don't feel like we just met." He ran a hand through his hair nonchalantly. "But maybe that is because I've been waiting for you for a very long time, I just didn't realize it."

I chuckled nervously. "No pressure."

"None at all. You are perfect."

I fell silent, not feeling as though I were perfect at all. Hell, I didn't feel like I deserved this man in the least bit. But when I looked to him, I felt as though there was nothing that could ever go wrong in my life.

"Thank you." I whispered, still looking at my hands.

"Really, Maddie." He lifted my chin until I was looking at him. "You are the strongest girl that I've ever met. You are bold, and bright, and far smarter than anyone I've ever met. You've taken everything in stride—and—you are just incredible."

"I wish I could see that." I said honestly, searching his gaze. "But I swear I'll try. I'll try to see myself as you see me."

And Embry nodded his head with a smile, just accepting that.

"I'll be back." I said, sliding from the booth. I patted his shoulder awkwardly to let him know I was fine before I started back toward the restroom. And I found myself smiling, my core more complete than it had been since my father's death. I was living in a place I could be myself, my mother and brother were safe, and I had a boy that had quickly become my best friend.

"You know, people always think they are safe in a public place. They bet on the fact that the villain doesn't want to make a scene in public."

My body froze, my blood turning to ice as I paused, my hand hovering over the bathroom handle. And I turned, slowly, until finding Loki leaning against the wall with a nonchalant smile. An eerie smile. "What do you want from me?" I lifted my chin, proud that I could keep my voice steady.

"You are interrupting. And that is very rude." He waved my question off. "As I was saying. People don't expect this move, but they don't realize that sometimes, rarely, the villain is just crazy enough to do the unexpected."

I cast a glance toward the hall that led back to the dinning customers, and to where Embry was sitting. I knew he could take Loki on as a wolf, but as a human?

"See, what I am betting on is that you will walk out of here, quietly, with me."

"And why would I do that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "Because I'm fairly certain that if I scream loud enough you'll find your head in the jaws of a wolf."

"And _I'm_ fairly certain, as you say, that no such thing will happen." Loki nodded his head toward the back door. "Then again, I guess you could scream. You could cry your little song. And your boyfriend could run this way. But then again, I doubt your baby of a brother can protect himself nearly as well as your wolf can."

My heart stuttered. "You are bluffing."

"I could be." He grinned more, resembling the Cheshire cat. He took a few steps toward me, but I couldn't back up anymore without my back hitting the wall. The red of his eyes bore into me, and I knew I was trapped.

I inhaled sharply. "EMB—" But before I could get anymore out, ice fingers were digging into my pressure point.

"Let the games begin." He whispered against my ear as I tumbled into the black.

 **Hey guys! Sorry about that ridiculously long wait. I went on vacation and, yikes! But you guys are in store for a lot this week that much I can promise. BUT I also need your reviews and suggestions to keep me going. So let me know what you like, what you think, or even what you hate!**

 **Vale!**

 **Kelsey**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Maddie

He didn't bother to gag me. He didn't bother to tie me up.

I stared at Loki, my head slightly cocked as though I could hide the vein that betrayed my racing pulse. I didn't want to show fear, though at this point I wasn't even sure if the insane vampire could understand emotion the way normal, sane, creatures could.

It had been almost an hour since I'd woken up in a haze, though without any window, I couldn't be sure how much time had actually passed. Embry would come, they would all come for me, but even my own reassurances couldn't be enough to keep me from shaking as though cold.

"How do you know they even want me?" I managed to get out. I knotted my fingers against one another and forced myself to look up, to meet his blood red eyes. "It's been almost a century. And Alice could see the future. I only talk to the dead-that isn't helpful to your masters." I didn't know if convincing him out of my usage was a wise decision, because then he could simply drain the blood from my body, but I'd heard enough about the Volturi to know that I didn't want to end up in their grasp.

Loki didn't look up from his unnatural perch at the basement stairs. His hands braced in between his knees as though standing vigil atop a skyscraper. But he rolled his shoulders, the first movement he'd shown since I'd woken up.

"You talk as though you know our world." He sneered. His red hair looked like rise atop his head, making him look even more like the demon that I'd grown to see him as. The true monster in the dark-the man that haunted my father and the man that destroyed my entire family. He was a demon. And if I weren't careful, he'd be death. "Your blood's song is wonderful, little bird. The magic that flows through you. They will see it. They will want it. And then I will be free."

I cast my gaze around the room, praying that my trusty sidekick would pop into view and make me feel safe. But no one could see Dean, despite the fact that for the first time in my life I wished that he was as obvious to the world as he had always been to me. Had Embry noticed that I was gone yet? But even more importantly, how would he find me? I didn't even know where I was. The basement, contrary to how every horror movie would have it, wasn't cast in darkness. The lights buzzed above, almost too bright for my eyes. Concrete covered every inch of the room, making it feel as though I were a cattle lined up for slaughter. And my bones ached with the cold that bit at my skin, my body's warmth not protected by the thin shirt I had insisted on wearing to dinner.

"And what exactly will happen to me? It doesn't sound like the Volturi is into slavery. What if I don't want to go with them, to be one of you? Will I be able to go home?"

He was in front of me before I could blink, his razor-sharp nails tracing the veins along my wrist. "Life is so so futile." he purred, his tongue lashing out and licking at my skin, and I couldn't repress the shudder that pushed through me. "And unpredictable. You could refuse, I suppose. But what a waste. What a waste. What a waste!" He launched into uncontrollable giggle. My heart stuttered over itself, truly terrified by the insane vampire standing in front of me. What had happened in his life to break his mind? "You won't refuse, little bird, not once that little fluttering heart of yours seizes to beat its song. Not once you taste true immortality. Oh no, you won't refuse." And Loki smacked a kiss against my forehead.

I jerked away from Loki and stood from my seat, moving across the room before he could grab me and push me back down. But even that was a futile thought, because he could move faster than the wind.

 _"GOD,"_ Dean's voice cut through the air, shimmering in front of me. He stepped through a shimmer of the wall, almost like he had to cut through this realm. _"You are damn-hard to find. Holy Shit, Maddie. Everyone is fucking looking for you! Just hold-hold in there and-"_ He disappeared again, but only for a split second. _"Something is keeping me out. Hang in there and-"_ Dean was gone.

Loki let out another giggle, and my blood chilled when I realized that we were no longer alone, and men, vampires, were descending down the stairs.

Loki dropped into an elegant bow, his fire-red hair nearly brushing the ground. But I didn't lower my eyes, not as three pale faces entered the room. But then he stopped a second later and straightened, his expression souring. "Oh. It's you."

The woman, girl, snarled. "You are lucky to still have your head attached to your body, Loki. After everything you've done."

"I called for Aro. Only he will appreciate the power that stands before him and-"

The girl held up her white hand, stopping Loki mid-speech. She turned to me, her blood eyes cutting through me in a way that Loki's never could. She inhaled sharply, taking in my scent. "Well. What exactly do we have here." She cocked her head, and instantly I knew that I was prey. "I am Jane."

#

Embry

I couldn't stay human. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I'd failed her.

My paws hit the ground, digging and ripping into the soil as I searched the air for any trace of my Maddie. I shouldn't have let her out of my sight, not for a moment, and I'd screwed up. I could still hear her fear, cutting in the air as she screamed for me. But by the time I'd made it to the restrooms, she was gone, with only the trace of her scent left.

 _Embry. You need to calm down. You aren't thinking straight. We will find her. You need to focus._

But I pushed Jake's voice out of my head, my own pulse loud enough to mask his authority. The Cullen's silent footfalls were behind me, and ahead of me, searching just as hard as I was. But how were we supposed to find a vampire that didn't have a trace? With every passing minute, Maddie's scent was fading with the wind.

 _She'll be fine, Jake. We'll find her._ That was Seth's quieter voice.

And I growled, taking a sharp turn to where my gut was leading me. _And what!?_ I demanded, almost snarled. _Do you really think we'll find her before that monster can sink his teeth into her? You saw what happened to Alice!_ I couldn't explain why I was going the way I was, only that if I knew one thing it was to never doubt the unexplainable things that came with imprinting. And I felt like everything I was tied back to Maddie. If anything happened to her, I'd never forgive myself. But even more, I didn't know if I could live. Never without her.

I caught sight of Alice as I flew by, her little body leaping from tree to tree as she shuffled through the future. She should have been able to see Loki, to see Maddie.

"STOP!" Alice screeched, causing me to skid. I spun on her, panting and shaking from snout to tail.

 _What?_ Jake asked, directing his thoughts to Edward, _Have you found her?_

"No." Edward said, appearing at Alice's shoulder. "But she caught onto Jane. She's moved."

"I can see her with Maddie. Or-no." She shook her head as though casting out another vision. "She's been told about Maddie. Moving to Maddie? I can't tell, she's changing her decisions too quickly for me to follow."

 _So what!?_ I demanded, unable to see how this helped us in any way. My body was like a bomb waiting to explode, every nerve in my body shouting at me to run. To find Maddie. _How does this help me find her!?_

"Because in one of the visions I saw her heading toward the city. No. Right out of the city." Alice said after Edward had relayed my question.

"Alice." Carlisle said, his voice ever calm despite what was happening. He adjusted the bag that was slung over his shoulder; it held medical equipment, God forbid that Maddie be anything less than perfect when we found her. "Where is she. Talk through the vision. Which direction are we going?"

"East." Edward answered for her, already launching into motion. "She is East."

#

Maddie

"We asked for the girl a century ago, and even you know this isn't her. Alice has been a vampire for longer than this one has breathed, and last time I checked, it was your fault." Jane snapped, her voice causing Loki to flinch.

I tried not to move, tried not to breathe in case it would draw any of the vampires' attentions toward me. But the longer I tried, the harder my heart fought against my ribs, and it became evident that the vampires' ears were latching onto the sound of my blood.

Then Jane was leaning toward me, her silver-blonde hair nearly touching my skin. "And why does Loki think you are special, child?" She smiled, but it looked like a crack in the ice, never reaching her heartless eyes.

"She can see the dead." Loki answered for me, and for the first time since he'd popped into my life I was thankful for his voice. I didn't want to speak to this girl, because I was sure that the moment my voice leaked out she'd grow tired of me and end my life. "I've watched her. She's from Alice's bloodline. Who knows what kind of power would be unleashed when she is turned. Aro will be pleased."

"No one speaks for Aro." Jane hissed, "Least of all, you." She straightened and observed me slowly. "Though I am not one to decide what he will and will not find facinating. The Volturi is nothing if not accepting." She wiggled her fingers, and before I could take my next breath, the two vampires that had flanked Jane into the room were upon Loki like wolves on a deer. I couldn't even scream as they grabbed ahold his two arms and heaved, severing them from his body. But my lack of silence made up for the loudness of Loki's anger, shut off almost as quickly as he had started by his head being ripped from his body.

"Shame." Jane said, her voice laced with boredom as though she hadn't just sentenced a man to his death. My body shook all over, my stomach heaving. "He would have been useful to us, had he not been entirely incompetent." She smirked at me and took my trembling arm. "But I'm sure Aro won't be too disappointed."

I tried to jerk myself away from her, my mind locked in an attempt to flee. I was dizzy. My heart was beating too fast. I couldn't breathe. And she was strong, so so strong as she held me there, her eyes locked on me as her teeth cut into my arm.

Then just as quickly as she had bitten me, she was across the room, wiping her lips of my blood. I'd seen this before, through a different life, through Alice's eyes. And I knew what was coming next as the fire started lacing through my veins.

"Delicious." Jane purred just as my body caught flame.

 **Did I not promise you excitement!? Leave a review and I'll leave you the next chapter later ;D**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Embry

They didn't let me see her. Didn't let me anywhere near the house in the three days that followed. Even I knew it was logical, given that within the first five minutes it had been obvious that I couldn't calm down enough to be beneficial to Maddie. Because her screams tore at everything that I was.

Jacob tried to keep me updated, mostly through Renesmee, who was with Maddie all the way through.

I hadn't saved her.

And a day ago her heart had stopped beating, leaving her mind to face what she now was.

I didn't know if she'd be the same.

#

Maddie

"I still don't understand." I said, wincing when my own voice played back at me. I was pacing the room as though my body were anxious, but my body wasn't doing anything normal anymore. Even my steps were awkward, moving much too quickly from one place to the next. I was no longer human. And as far as I could tell, I was no longer me. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything. I had no doubt that Dean was around here, but for the first time in my life I was completely cut off from the otherworld.

"I'm sorry, Maddie." Carlisle said calmly, Jasper at his heels. And I knew he was there to keep my emotions under control. "I wish I had a better way of explaining all this to you. Jane turned you, which unfortunately means that she has some claim to you as well."

I snarled instantly, making Jasper step closer to Carlisle as though I were an actual threat. But when I fisted my hands, when I felt the unnatural strength that weighed through my body, I realized I was. I'd never see my family again, and even Embry wasn't allowed around me. Though I didn't know if I wanted to see him, didn't know if I wanted to face what he thought of me.

"I'm not someone's property!" I growled, plopping onto the bed that I no longer needed. "She can't just—they can't—" I shook my head. "I don't want to go to Italy."

"And we don't want you to go," He continued, waving Jasper back. Carlisle approached me, only hesitating a moment before resting his hand onto my back. And he no longer felt cold, because my body was as dead as his. "But I fear that trouble will erupt if we don't meet the Volturi half way. I'm not suggesting that you live there, that you join their ranks, but I do believe it will benefit us if you meet Aro and at least show consideration."

I bit at my lip, raising my gaze to meet his. "But I don't have to stay?"

"No. If you want to leave, then we can leave."

I nodded and rose from my seat, once again moving too quickly. I ran my hands against one another, noticing that though I had changed, I, myself, had not. I was still awkward, I still could scarcely contain my own thoughts, and I still felt in control of _me_. Though I almost wanted to laugh bitterly at the irony. I had wanted to stay with the Cullens, and now I would (should the Volturi allow me to leave with my life) forever. But at what cost?

Carlisle had met with my mother that morning to inform her of my death. I tried not to think about it, because I didn't want to picture her face when she heard the news. Didn't want to hear her crying. Her pain. And worse yet, I feared that she wouldn't be surprised.

"H-How is Embry?" I whispered, barely audible to my own super-sensory ears.

"He is desperate to see you." Jasper answered instantly from the door, this being the first time he'd spoken since they came in. "We thought it best that he be away during the change, but now it is up to you."

I winced in recollection of the fire that had licked at my veins, the unbearable pain that had consumed my very being. I turned and met my own bloodied gaze in the mirror, scarcely recognizing the perfection that now claimed at my face. It didn't look like me.

"You are still Maddie." Jasper continued, tasting at my emotions. "And the wolves are a little more knowledgeable compared to their ignorant minds five years ago. He isn't going to be disgusted with you, and if he were, I'm sure Emmett would kick his ass."

Laugh bubbled from my lips unexpectedly, and I smiled against my confusion. "Thanks, Jasper."

"This life isn't so bad, honestly. I think you'll be great at it." And with a wink he left the room.

I drew in an unnecessary breath, instantly regretting it with the wave of thirst that followed. Carlisle swore that the constant hunger would fade eventually, as would the red of my eyes. I'd gone hunting a few times now, and each time it got easier to swallow the hot blood, but I didn't know if I'd ever get used to it.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, hands folded patiently in front of him.

I gave a brisk nod. "I'd like to see Embry." Especially if it'd be the last time before I was forced into the nest of the Volturi.

#

Maddie.

I held my body frozen as I heard the front door open, as I heard Embry's heart pulsing blood throughout his body the moment he entered the home. He was moving fast.

And I braced myself as footsteps clambered up the stairs, as a hand turned the handle to my door.

Then I could feel his warmth at my back, my nerves tight with fear.

"Maddie. Turn around." He whispered, his heart beating as quickly as I felt like mine should.

I was no longer warm, my skin no longer soft. My eyes were red. My skin was white. My bones were perfect, angular, and my waistline was smaller than a Disney princesses. I was unnatural. I wasn't me. This body wasn't mine. And I had no way of knowing how he'd react to seeing what I now was. I drank blood. I didn't age. And I killed. I would kill. I could kill. I could kill him.

"Please."

And I put my hands at my sides, I wished that I could draw in a breath to calm myself down. I wasn't human.

But he wasn't human.

So bracing myself, I turned, my eyes downcast.

One, two, three steps toward me, and Embry's obscenely warm fingers were at my chin, tilting my eyes to meet his. He pursed his lips, his eyes searching my face as though he were looking for something that he didn't see.

"Guess it is still you." He whispered, catching my lips in a kiss of fire before I could even move.

But this was a good fire, and something crashed into me as I was suddenly drinking everything that Embry was, and everything he could be, and suddenly I was seeing myself as truly beautiful.


End file.
